Stand By Me
by Midnight Blackbird
Summary: Teenagers, such wonderful creatures. Full of hormones, grudge and emotions. And he had to face all that in just 10 days! The real question is... Will he conqueer his fears and confess his feelings?
1. The Nigthmare

**Stand By Me**

_~Disclaimer: Digimon are not mine…_

**Edited: 11/28/'10**

**Chapter 1: A nightmare**

I was in my room, looking at myself in the mirror. My reflection wore black tuxedo and a black tie. There was a red rose in my pocket.

I was ready. My mother was crying in the living room.

„Oh my God, my little baby is all grown up now. You look like a real gentleman."

"Mum, would you stop pinching my cheek?"

„Oh, sorry."

"I'm going."

I got out of the apartment when I heard my mum yelling.

"Have fun Takeru. And behave."

"Sure I will." I muttered to myself.

It was a beautiful evening. Fireflies were flying to the stars and merged with them. Sweet smell of the sakura flowers made even happier.

I arrived and took a couple of deep breaths. I'm finally going to see her. A door appeared in front of me. The sign said 'Kamiya'. I knocked on the door. A woman answered and smiled.

"Kari, hurry up dear. You date is here."

My face turned red.

"Mrs. Kamiya, I'm not her date I'm just-"

And she walked into the room. My heart wanted to jump out of my chest. I felt blood rushing to my face.

"Wow."

She was wearing pink dress which reached to her knees. Her brown was lively, fastened with a hairclip on one side. Her cheeks were blushing as she saw me watching her.

"T.K."

"Kari, you look, well, gorgeous." Her eyes were shining with excitement.

"Thank you. You look good too."

Her mother ruined the moment. Not that I blamed her, I was getting uncomfortable. You know blushing and all that stuff.

"Come on kids. You don't want to be late."

"No mum. We don't."

She said and waved her mother goodbye. Then she took my hand. I felt volt of electricity in my skin. I think in that moment I decided to tell her how I felt about her.

"You really look beautiful, you know."

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"You're making me blush." She answered and giggled. I smiled too. Soon we arrived at Odaiba High for the dance. I stopped her right before the entrance to the gym.

Okay, here goes nothing.

"Kari, I must tell you something."

"What is it?" I looked into her brown eyes. They were curious now.

"Well-"

"Hey guys!" Someone yelled from the hallway. Great, I thought. The brown haired boy was grinning. Davis Motomiya. The last person who I needed right now. But Kari was somehow happy to see him.

„Hey Davis." She started looking around.

„Where is your date?"

"Oh, I kinda don't have one."

"Oh poor you. I think T.K. wouldn't mind if I dance every once in a while with you. Would you T.K.?"Anger was boiling in me.

"No, you're mine date. Not his."I wanted to scream.

But I just said."Fine with me."

And let a fake smile out. What kind of coward am I?

The worst kind.

Davis and I pushed the doors for Kari to enter. The first thing I noticed were the pink ribbons hanging from the ceiling. At once I realized who decorated the space.

Then I scanned the area for the rest of my group.

Tai was dancing with Sora. Some slow music was playing, so she put her head on his shoulder. My brother was glaring at them from the distance. I knew he still had a crush on Sora. Right now he was talking to the decorator.

She had pink hair and matching color dress and shoes. Mimi, the fashion freak. She was smiling at Matt. Next moment he asked her for a dance.

I turned to the drink stand.

Yolei and Ken were there, serving drinks. I thought they would take a break every once in a while. You know, because they are dating and stuff. But no, there they were, pleasing everybody but themselves.

Izzy was in the back, still glued to his laptop. He really should take a break sometimes. But where was Joe? I looked all around the gym and I finally spotted him. He was dancing! Joe! Dancing!

I didn't recognize the girl in his arms. I sighed and looked for Kari. She was drinking punch and chatting with that Google head Davis. I started walking towards them. She smiled when she saw me.

"Um, Takeru, would you mind if I dance with Davis now?"

I couldn't believe my ears. She wanted to dance with him first!

"Okay. Whatever. I'm in the back when you need me."She pecked me on the cheek and I blushed.

"Thank you, you are the best!"She smiled and left. I took a seat beside Izzy in the back.

"Rough day, ah?" Asked the computer whiz.

"Yeah."

A song came and past, but Kari was nowhere to be seen. I decided to find her. I searched the whole gym. Finally, I decided to ask Matt.

"Did you see Kari?" He looked concerned.

"No, she is nowhere to be found." But he had his I-shouldn't-tell-him face on. I asked again.

"Matt, where is she?"

"I can't tell you."

My anger burst and I said.

"Fine, I'll find her myself."

I searched the gym again. Then I heard Ken speaking.

"-With Davis. T.K. will be devastated. You know he has a huge crush on her."

"Yeah, but he is searching for her now. I hope he wouldn't go outside-"

Yolei noticed me. Crap. I ran out. The next scene crushed my heart into the tiniest pieces. Davis leaned over Kari and kissed her. And she kissed back!

I wanted to cry.

„Nooooo!" I heard myself screaming.

-x-

I woke up in cold sweat. It was dark outside. I took a glance at the clock.

3 a.m.

I sighed and looked out of the window. The night was beautiful. Full moon was up high in the sky. The stars were shining brightly. A gentle breeze weakly rocked the sakura trees. I couldn't stop shivering.

That nightmare was haunting me from the day I asked Kari on the dance. I sighed and sat on the bed.

My calendar was full of crosses. I took a pen and crossed another date. Just ten more days to go. The most fearful ten days of my life.


	2. Square Roots and Dead Animals

**Stand By Me**

_~Disclaimer: Digimon are not mine…_

**Edited: 11/29/'10**

**Chapter 2: Square Roots and Dead Animals**

In the morning, I was like a zombie. Really, just like a zombie. I haven't slept well. You know, when nightmares hide in the every shadow. I was afraid to close my eyes.

„T.K.? Are you up honey? "My dreamy thoughts got clearer.

„Yes, mum, I'm awake. Don't worry. "My mother opened the door just to make sure.

„Oh, T.K., you are still in bed. What am I going to do with you? Better get up or you'll be late. I'm going to work. The breakfast is on the table. "She pecked me and left. I guess I have to get up. I stretched my arms and went to the bathroom. Morning shower. Perfect for clearing my thoughts and refreshing my stiff body. I felt warm water on my face and closed my eyes. After the shower, I put on my clothes.

My black shirt (it isn't mine exactly, I borrowed it from Matt, though it didn't fit me nearly as good as it did him) and jeans. I gave up on that white hat couple of weeks ago. Davis told me it looked funny and Kari laughed. The memory reawakened my anger.

That Davis. I tried so many times to just be friends with him, but I guess that isn't possible when he hits on Kari over and over again. Once, I will punch him for that. Just waiting for the perfect moment.

The breakfast was on the table, just as my mother said. She left me some orange juice and eggs. Scrambled eggs. Mmmm. I loved eggs. And I loved my mum, too. After I ate my breakfast, it was time to get back to the bathroom.

One look at myself in the mirror made me shiver. Huge bags under my blue eyes. Great. Now everyone will know I haven't slept.

I tried to comb my hair, just like Matt used to. But then I realized it will never look as good on me as it did on him. I was just his baby brother. All the girls always looked and screamed when he appeared. He was handsome0. Some day, I might be too. I left out a disappointed sigh. I turned 15 last week.

Kari had her birthday exactly 35 days before mine. Yeah, she was older than me. But I liked her still. I glanced at my reflection again. This time I looked a little bit better. I quickly brushed my teeth and ran out of the apartment. I could see the bus leave in the distance. Great. Just great.

I'll be late again. I had no patience for waiting, so I started walking towards the school. Maybe I won't be late if I hurry.

I got in the classroom right before the bell rang. I took a seat behind the brunette girl who smiled at my sight.

„Good. You're not late. Again. "She whispered as I pulled out my books.

„Yeah. " I murmured. She scowled and asked.

„What's the matter? You looked, well, drained. "She was looking at me with those shiny chocolate eyes. I felt blood race to my cheeks.

„I didn't sleep well. Nightmares you know. But its nothin-"

„And maybe Mr. Takaishi can tell us what the square root of two is? And the definition of course. "Said Ms. Nagami, my math teacher. I took me few seconds to realize she was talking to me.

„Um...the square roots..." My brain was working. Square roots, square roots. We did that last Friday. Kari wore pigtails that day. But everything else is a blur. Then I heard a silent whisper.

„Square root of two is one point forty-one. " I smiled and said.

„Um...is the square root of two...um...one point forty-two? " The teacher smiled gently.

„At least you know something. And who will tell us a definition? Perhaps, ? "A sweet, melodical voice answered.

„A square root is the number n whose square is x. In mathematical language n*n=x or n2=x. We have to say that there is no negative square root. "She was so beautiful, so smart, so-

„Magnificent. , well done. , you'd better learn that by our next lesson. Class dismissed. "

I was still in my thoughts.

„T.K., come on. " A voice brought me back to reality. Ken was smiling at me.

„Sure, I'm going. " I murmured.

„Hey, Ken! Thanks for the, you know, the answer. "The raven haired boy grinned.

„No problem. I know you're worried about the dance and your brother, but you should learn every once in a while. Oh, there's Davis. "He waved to his best friend. Davis. The anger incinerated my mind. I took a couple of deep breaths and headed to my locker. I was taking the books for my next class when someone put hands on my eyes and giggled.

„Guess who! " I grinned.

„Is it the girl I'm taking to the dance? " I turned and looked into her eyes. She blushed and answered.

„Yes, it is! Now, hurry, or we'll be late on biology! "She took my hand and began to take me to the biology classroom. I took my usual seat next to her. She was my partner. It was quite useful, 'cause she knew a lot.

Kari was always a good student. Everybody adored her. I leaned my head on my hand and started analyzing her once again. She had the most beautiful brown, dark chocolate eyes.

And her short hair was so shiny. Her face was mild and gorgeous. Her cheeks were so pink. And her lips. I tried not to think about losing grip and kissing them. They looked so soft, so tasty.

At some point she realized I was watching her and she carefully turned her head in my direction.

„What? Do I have something on my face? "She asked mildly.

„Oh, no. Nothing. "

„Then, what are you looking at? " I found myself in trouble. I barely gasped.

„I'm...just..."

Fortunately for me, our biology teacher has arrived. He brought something wobbly in his bag.

„Oh, today we're going to cut some animals. " I heard a whisper from behind me. Cut animals? Oh dear God, no.

„Welcome, newcomers. " The teacher, Mr. Sakashi, still called newcomers. And it was annoying sometimes. But, technically, we were newcomers. You see, Kari, Yolei, Ken, -ugh- Davis and I have moved to Junior High this year. Kari and I had almost all of the classes together, and I had some classes with Ken and Yolei, too.

Of course I had to have classes with Davis, too, but they were rare. Now, I only saw him once or twice a week. And what mattered the most, so did Kari.

But, now I refocused on the dead animals. gave each pair an animal. It could be a newt, or a salamander, or a frog, or a-

„Toad! How does everybody else get something good and we get that? "I pointed to the dead amphibian. Kari sighed.

„T.K. would you stop complaining? It is not really that bad. "But she was disgusted, too. I lifted the toad carefully. It looked horrible. I was wondering how it get killed. After few seconds of thinking, I finally decided I didn't want to know.

„So, who will cut it first? "

„T.K. I don't like toads. "

„Okay, I'll do it. " I raised the knife and started. Well, I don't want to describe what happened next.

All I can say I had to get Kari to see the school nurse. She was so pale; I thought she was going to die. But the nurse said she is fine, just a little nauseated, and that she has more important cases to tend. I almost could feel steam going through my ears.

More important cases? I wanted to yell at her. God, I was mad. But a gentle grip of Kari's hand stopped me. My anger turned to worry.

„Are you okay? I can get that nurse to treat you. That-"

„T.K. doesn't. I'm all right. "She smiled weakly.

We went together to the cafeteria for lunch. More accurately, she leaned on me and I supported her. I put my arm around her. My heart wanted to jump out of my chest and dance. We dragged ourselves to our table.

The older digidestined were all there. Tai widened his eyes as he saw Kari and me. Ouh-ouh. I think I'm in big trouble.

„Kari. Are you all right? What happened, "he turned to me and pierced me with his eyes, „what exactly are you doing? " He glared at my hand on Kari's shoulder. Then Matt stepped in.

„He is just holding her Tai. Get a grip. He's just concerned like everyone else. "I sighed and put Kari on the chair. But Tai continued his interrogation.

„Is anyone listening to me? What happened? "I took a deep breath and started explaining about cutting dead animals. Toads to be precise.

„I knew it! Don't you know she can't handle that? And you are taking her to the dance! I can't believe it. "I blushed and murmured.

„I didn't know. She said nothing. "Tai was about to let out another burst of anger when the brunette said.

„Tai don't blame him. I thought I could handle it. It's my fault really. "Matt jumped in, too.

„See Tai, you don't have a reason to get mad at my baby brother. "

But Tai relaxed his body when Sora hugged him. In the corner of my eye I could see Matt jerk, but I said nothing.

„Oh, Tai don't be so accusing. You have such a bad temper. "He blushed and his hand went through his brown hair.

„I guess I am. "

„You should apologize. " Sora glared at him with her sparkling amber eyes. He sighed and said.

„T.K., I apologize. You know I easily lost my temper when it comes about my little sis. I care about her. I'm truly sorry. "Then he looked at Sora and kissed her gently in the lips. A shadow passed my brother's face.

„Oh get a room, would you! " Said the familiar voice. Tai and Sora broke their kiss.

„Davis, don't act so childish. " Said Izzy and glanced at him, taking his eyes off the laptop.

„Yeah, Davis, you should get used to it, after all, Yolei and Ken will be like that in few years." Giggled Mimi from the edge of the table. Yolei blushed deeply and Ken lightly stroked her cheek.

„Don't mind Mimi, Yolei, you know she is just jealous because she can't get a boyfriend. " Grinned the goggle head.

„No, I'm not jealous. And I can get a boyfriend! "She emphasized the last word.

„Oh, yes you are. " Teased Davis again. Then I heard a weak whisper in my ear.

„T.K., I'm not in mood for their arguments, can you take me to my next class? "

Today, we didn't have any classes together anymore. I got up and backed her up.

„Tai, Matt, we're going. " But they didn't seem to hear us.

Tai was still in Sora's arms, they gesture so intimate I was ashamed to watch it. And Matt...

Matt. I was worried about him. I knew he still loved Sora, and that the fact that his ex girlfriend dated his best friend was tearing his heart apart. But he simply couldn't see Tai suffer. Even if he suffered himself, he did what was best for his friend. Now, he was looking everywhere but at them. I caught his eye and sent him we-must-talk look. He nodded.

I escorted Kari to class and gently stroked her hair.

„Will you be all right? " She lifted her gaze and looked me into the eyes. I felt a strong urge to hold her, to kiss her, to never let her go. I took a deep breath and hugged her one last time. I must control my emotions. What if she doesn't feel the same way? She simply said.

„See you after the school? "

„I'll wait for you. " Kari and I took the same bus home. She left at the first station and I had to ride to the third. I wondered why she always takes the bus, because I would be easier and shorter for her to just walk home. But I didn't complain.

I left for the rest of my classes. They all ended in fraction of second. Like the time was on my side. Flowing slowly when I was with her, and going slower when I was with her. Finally, the bell rang one last time and I rushed outside.

She was waiting for me beneath the sakura blossom. Two most beautiful things in the whole wide world. The sakura flowers and Kari. My heart wanted to fly.

„Hey, feeling better? " I asked. She did look better. The pink color returned to her cheeks and she smiled again.

„Yes, I'm fine. C'mon, we'll miss the bus. "A couple of moments later we entered the blue colored vehicle.

I took a seat by the window and she was sitting beside me.

„I'm so tired T.K. All I want is sleep. "She leaned her head on my shoulder. Butterflies awoke in my stomach. I put my arm around her and drew her closer. She was so warm. But all good things come to an end. She got up and said.

„Oh, I must go, it's my stop now. " She pecked me lightly on the cheek and rushed out. I saw her wave to me through the window. I smiled when I saw her blush. Soon after she disappeared into the crowd.

I sighed. I will see her tomorrow, and maybe, just maybe, one day I will tell her how I feel. I remembered my nightmare and hoped it wouldn't turn like that.


	3. Complications

_To penguindan333: yeah, I saw that too when I double-checked it. All I thought was 'oh, my God, how could I make such mistakes', I've rewritten it and (hopefully) corrected some_

_To X-20a StrikeFreedom: I'm trying to be realistic. I really got sick when we did it in our school. :)_

_Okay, here's the drill: I don't know much about education in the USA or England, so I did some research (bravo for me) and I decided to join some elements from my own experience. I'm in the first grade in high school (which equals to the 9th grade I think), so that's about it. Enjoy (and don't mind the grammar)._

**Stand By Me**

_~Disclaimer: Digimon are not mine…_  
Diesel owns 'be stupid.'

**Edited: 11/29/'10**

**Chapter 3: Complications**

'Smart listens to the head, stupid listens to the heart.'

Said the poster at my bus stop. I scowled.

I think I'm smart. Am I? On the other hand, should I be stupid? Alternatively, should I listen to my head?

Kari intrigued me. Sometimes she seemed so eager to be loved. And sometimes...she was dark. Closed for the entire world. Alone with her own thoughts. But she needed someone to pull her out.

I was lucky to be the one. I remembered that time after the Dark Ocean episode. I remembered telling her how much I care about her. In the end, it turned out she cared too.

But how much? Is it enough to love me? Or is it just best-friend kind of love? I found myself drowning in confusing thoughts.

And then...I remembered her smile, the pink color of her cheeks when she blushed, the stars in her eyes when she was excited. The haze of worries, which clouded my mind, started disappearing.

I realized I could not tell her about my feelings. I could not bear losing her friendship. And I don't want my heart to be broken. She is everything to me. Every joy, fear and comfort.

Her image flashed in my head and I let out a small smile.

"Oh Matt, how do you do it?" I asked myself and started thinking about my brother. Love was a tricky thing, indeed.

Matt was living evidence. He gave up on his heart just to make his best friend happy. I don't think I could do it. The pain, it is too much. But he'd done it. He loves Tai. Their friendship is a weird thing.

Although I consider Tai my big brother, I think he is really bad tempered and rash. Maybe not like he was a couple of years ago, but still. And only thing that can calm him down is Matt. And it goes both ways. My brother sometimes needs to be pulled out of his loneliness and Tai is perfect for that kind of thing.

Maybe that is the key of their friendship.

I sighed. Why Davis can't be like that? Once I thought we could become best friends, but he is so...annoying.

I let out another sigh. I don't like the way he looks at Kari, I don't like it one tiny little bit. Jealousy was growing inside me. She cannot possibly like him more than me.

Could she?

Then, suddenly, I crashed into the door.

"Ow, that hurts." My legs took me to my apartment without me noticing. And, thanks to my lack of notice, now I have a large bump on my forehead. I took out my keys and quietly unlocked the door.

"Mum, I'm home!" I yelled. No answer. She isn't home yet. That two jobs things is surely keeping her busy, I barely see her now. Except in the early mornings and late evenings.

I threw my bag on the couch and rushed to the kitchen. I carefully opened the fridge and found some leftovers from last night. It was basically pizza, but I was satisfied. My eyelids became heavy and started closing.

"I could use a short nap." I murmured and collapsed on the couch.

-x-

I woke up on a beach. A really hazy beach. And the water, it was so dark. Then I noticed a lighthouse.

It was emitting some dark light. I shivered. Red eyes were looking at me from the water.

"Takeru!" Someone was calling me. I turned around and shouted.

"Who are you? And where am I?" The creatures were coming closer; I could feel their look on my back. I turned around, but saw nothing. They disappeared.

The voice called for me again. It was coming from the water. I took couple of deep breaths and dived in.

The scene changed. Now I was in the dark room. I felt the damp in the air. The walls were covered in seaweeds. I noticed a window and froze. There were bars on it.

I dared to look outside. I was startled by the look. I could see dozen of fishes out there. The cell, it was placed in the ocean. Suddenly, I heard cries from the corner.

"Who is it?" I asked carefully. The dark blocked my view, so I had to rely on my hearing. I came nearer to the wall, just to face a little girl. Goose bumps came down my back.

It was Kari! But...

"Kari, is that you?" She opened her eyes and stared blankly at me.

"I don't know who I am. I don't know who you are either. I don't even know where am I." She stared at me with those familiar, but empty, brown eyes. The air became colder. I extended my hand.

"Take my hand and I will take you out." Her skin was cold. I kneeled and hugged her tightly, hoping that I will somehow chase away her fears.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Her expression changed and she started shouting.

"No, he is here. Go, save yourself. No." She pulled out of my hug. The air started twisting and she fell into her black hole. Or was it a hole? No, it was a sea, an ocean.

I heard a splash and everything went black.

-x-

Again, I woke up in cold sweat. What was wrong with me? Why do I keep having those dreams? And what was all that about?

I didn't know the answers. I finally got up and decided to do some homework. I reached for my algebra book. Ken was right, I needed to study. And hopefully it will keep my mind busy, so I don't think about my latest dream. Hour and a half later, I took another look at my schedule.

Great, I have P.E. tomorrow.

My stomach twisted. That was one of those few classes I had with Davis. I thought about him. He was so much like Kari's brother, Tai.

The same bad temper and stubbornness. He always believes that we can somehow make it through, even in the worst situation. He often rushes in dangerous situations. He is so childish. And why would Kari like him?

Maybe because he owns the DigiEgg of Courage, the same Tag as her brother? Kari always looked up to Tai. He is her hero. And the real reason she ended in the Dark Ocean...

The Dark Ocean. My dream! I tried to think about it, but it was all hazy. No, on the other hand, I don't want to think about it. The real reason that she ended in that horrible place...is that she thought she isn't worthy.

Yes, Kari thought that she doesn't deserve Tai, that she was less valuable than he is. But she got through it. And guess what! It wasn't with Davis' help. It was with mine! Mine only.

'Okay, you are getting a little bit possessive.'

A silent voice whispered in the back of my mind. Hey, it's not my fault. It is this weird feeling called love. And I love her more than anything.

'It doesn't help if you repeat it over and over again to yourself. You must tell her.' I sighed desperately. Easier said than done.

The key snapped in the lock.

"Hi mum." I hurried to get up and kissed her.

"Hello, baby. Did you have a good day at school?" She went to the kitchen and started unpacking some groceries.

"The usual. Oh, I will probably go to Matt's place this Friday for a sleepover." She scowled and said.

"I don't know Takeru. I don't want to bother your father... "

"Come on mum, it's Friday. I basically do that every week. It's already a habit. And you know dad doesn't mind. And Matt loves when I visit him. Please. " I hugged her and she smiled.

"Okay, but you must clean up your room before you go. Do we have a deal? And you must call me. " I sighed and kissed her again. „Thanks mum, you are the best. I think I'll go to bed early. " She turned to me as I opened the bedroom door.

"T.K. you know you can tell me everything. Is something bothering you? " She had that I-need-to-know-so-I-can-help-you look on her gentle face. Kari's image flashed my mind. I just shrugged my shoulders innocently and answered.

„No, nothing. Don't worry about me." My mother put on a warm smile and wished me good night. I collapsed on my bed and looked on the calendar.

Nine more days till the dance. Nine days. I decided to stare at the ceiling until I go to sleep. I prayed the dreams would go away...


	4. Another Girl

**Stand By Me**

_~Disclaimer: Digimon are not mine…_

**Edited: 11/29/'10**

**Chapter 4: Another Girl**

_**~Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over.~**_

-x-

The smell of pancakes woke me up. My drowsy eyelids slowly began to open.

Wait a minute. Pancakes? In the morning?

My head lifted quickly and I heard something crack.

"Ow." I said and rubbed the back of my neck. I knew I shouldn't be so reckless. My neck was sore, but somehow I was hoping the pain would go away. I smelled the air again. Yes, there was no doubt about it.

Blueberry pancakes, my favorite. I carefully got up and glanced to the clock on my night table. 7:30 am. Great, I have some time before school. I peeked out of my room, just to spot my mom singing and baking pancakes.

"Mum?" I said and yawned.

"Oh, T.K., you are up! How appropriate. Now you can enjoy the breakfast I made for you!" She said and grinned.

I sweatdropped.

My mum hasn't cooked in while, and her cooking has always been terrible. But-

"Say mum, how come you are not in a hurry? You're not going to work?" Nancy Takaishi smiled gently and shook her head.

"Nope. I got a day off t'day. Isn't it great? Now we can have a mother-son day. We can play games, go shopping-"

_Shopping?_ Oh, no.

"Mum, I'm not a girl. I don't enjoy shopping. She stopped and her eyes were sparkling.

"Oh, yeah. Hey, you can invite that girl. That best friend of yours. Let's see what is her name? Hiroko? Hotaru? Or maybe...Hideko. Mm?" She looked at me, expecting the answer.

"Her name is Hikari. Hi-ka-ri. Or Kari for short." I sighed, but she didn't seem to notice. My mum was lost in her own thoughts. And then she looked straight into my eyes.

The deep blue met the gaze of baby blue. Then, it was clear to me that she knew. She knew about Kari. About my feelings for her. About everything.

It was strange how mothers could be observant. She blinked and averted her gaze, returning to the pancakes.

"Takeru, come on and eat now." I could feel the sadness in her voice, although I didn't know why. Strange. But she was amazing, my mum. And lately, she had mood changes quite often. I was lost in my thoughts, but her voice brought me back.

"Come on, eat. Or you will be late for school." She held the pan in her hands and made more pancakes. Soon, my plate was full of them. I sweatdropped again.

"Do you expect from me to eat all of that?" She pinched my cheek and said cutely.

"Of course baby. I tried hard and also you must gain few kilos. You are just too thin. Look at you. " She said and caressed my hair. I started eating. The blueberry flavor filled my mouth.

'Mmmm' I thought. Few minutes later, I was full. I sighed and my mum just smiled.

"Are you full? If you are not, I've got more." She said and cheerfully lifted her pan up. Instantly I said.

"No, mum. I'm full." I pointed on my belly. It was slightly round. My mum giggled and touched her belly too. I tried to remember the last time she acted like this. Probably when she was still married to dad. I don't remember that clearly, but I have memories of happy times.

Just the four of us, Matt, mum, dad and I. I smiled softly at the memory. Yes, just the four of us.

My mum widened her eyes as she glanced at the clock.

„T.K.! What are you thinking! It's 8 o'clock." Eight o'clock? Oh, crap. I totally forgot about time. I quickly dressed and ran out the door. My mum was shouting behind me.

"Be good Takeru. And take care." Of course, mum_._

-x-

Beep beep. The signal announced a message on my cell.

**From: Kari 3.** I smiled as I saw the heart beside the dearest name in the world. Heart, yeah it made me blush. And I nearly missed my bus 'cause of it. I gasped as I got into the bus. Uf, I was sure breathless. I looked at my cell once again and read the message.

**U gonna B late?** I smirked at looked at the watch. Twenty past eight. Then, I quickly typed the message.

**Do I get a kiss from U if I'm not?** I knew that was a bit brave, but really, I wanted to know the answer. Her next message arrived just as the bus stopped in front of school.

**IF you R not late I'll see 'bout that.** Then, I'm getting there on time.

-x-

I rushed into the classroom just as the bell rang.

"I'm not late. Now where's my prize?" I grinned happily. The brunette turned to me and giggled.

"I said I'll see about that. Glad you made it." She smiled and winked. Hopefully, she turned away, so she didn't see my face turning red. I put my history books on the desk and tried to pay attention. Actually, I tried not to look at Kari's hair and imagine how soft it was. The smell of sakura trees made me numb.

Kari. I would do everything to know what you think. Just a quick visit to your mind, just to know should I try...

"And, you now our official Spring Dance is next week on Friday. Listen to me, that's only eight days away. Do you all have you partners?"

Our History teacher, Miss Saiki, happily asked at the end of our class. She often did that. She liked to know her students personally, not to mention she called us by our names, not the usual 'miss' or 'mister'. She was the kindest teacher I had.

"Let's see, Yolei? What about you? You sure have a bunch of guys chasing you." A silent laughter was heard in the class. Yolei blushed and quickly glanced at Ken.

"Um...I have a date." She blurted silently.

"Now, now, don't be shy. Who is it?" Yolei blushed deeper and the black haired boy beside her answered.

"I'm taking Yolei to the dance. In addition, we're assigned for the drinks." Miss Saiki clapped her hands.

"Oh, that's wonderful, Ken. So young and already in love. It's so sweet." Ken turned red as Yolei was.

The teacher continued.

"Does anybody else have a date?" A girl from the back row answered cheerfully.

"I have. Davis Motomiya is taking me." The whole class turned to the girl. Her name was Chiba Mari.

Mari had beautiful black hair, which reached her elbow, and stunning deep emerald eyes. Her high cheekbones and naturally pink cheeks gave her face a mild expression, but we all knew that wasn't true. She was the rotten apple of the class. At the start of the school year she came to Odaiba High from some boarding school in America. Nobody really knew why she transferred.

Some gossip said that she was kicked out because she had an affair with a teacher. Other claimed that she put the school on fire. Nobody really liked her here and she didn't have any friends still. But now, Davis is taking her to the dance?

I heard a whisper in my ear that made me shiver.

"Teeks, I think Davis has lost his mind. But, maybe we should befriend this girl." At the sound of my nickname I lightly blushed. I nodded my head in response.

"Kari, maybe the googlehead has really lost his mind, but hey, he got himself a girlfriend." An angry gasp.

"She isn't his girlfriend." I looked at her, looking for the reason for that statement. I found none.

Finally, the silence was interrupted by Miss Saiki.

"Oh, that is great Mari! I'm happy for you. You finally blended in." Dark shade flashed Mari's face as the teacher said 'blend in'. In the next moment, she just smiled and said.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Now, we have few minutes before the end of the class, so anybody else? Perhaps... Oh, Takeru, what about you? Tell me if you don't have a date, I have a niece of mine..."

Did she just try to set me up a date? .God. I answered with annoyance in my voice.

"Thank you, Miss Saiki, but I already found my girl."

"Oh, please Takaishi, call me Asami. And that includes the rest of you. 'Miss Saiki' just sounds too old." I sighed. Saiki Asami was in her mid twenties at most. She lectured History for a year and a half now.

"You know, my niece will be very disappointed, but tell me, who is this lucky girl?" She asked and smiled gently. I turned pink and the class laughed again.

"Well, I'm taking a certain brunette who is sitting in front of me today." I said and grinned. Kari smiled.

"Yes, I'm the lucky one." Asami's eyes widened.

"Great, I'm happy for you all!"

"Hey Miss Asami, do you have a date?" The History teacher smiled gently and blushed a little.

"Actually, I have."

"And who is it?" Someone asked. The bell rang and interrupted our conversation.

"Children, children. Calm down." Everybody laughed.

"Sure Miss Asami. Goodbye."

"Bye Miss." The students said as they went out of the classroom. I stopped at my locker and collected my English book for the next class. As I closed the door, someone appeared behind them.

"Hi." She said quietly. It was Mari. But what does she want?

"You are T.K. Takaishi, right? Do you know Davis?"

"I do, he happens to be my friend." She smiled. Damn, she is gorgeous. A voice scolded me in my mind. She wasn't prettier than Kari.

"Well, could you talk him to ask me to the dance? Of course if he hasn't a date already."

I widened my eyes in shock. Mari was actually influencing me to talk to Davis. I didn't know what to say, so I just answered.

"Um, sure." Her green eyes sparkled and she hugged me.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you."

"Yeah, sure." Through her black hair I saw the figure turning and walking angrily.

"Um, Mari, I have to go." She let go of me.

"Oh, sorry about that. I don't want you to be late for class." I left Mari and ran after the brown figure.

-x-

"Hey Kari! KARI!" She was by her locker and I saw by her red eyes that she had been crying.

"What?" She yelled at me. I stopped in confusion. This is not good.

"Hey, I was thinking."

"I don't care." She turned and left.

"Hey Kari, stop."

I suddenly felt a grip on my shoulder. I slowly turned and saw my big brother.

"Let her go, she will calm down."

He advised. I sighed and rushed for English.

-x-

I didn't saw Kari for the rest of the day. I didn't even saw her at lunch. I felt a strange feeling in my stomach and it was telling me something was wrong. But I didn't know what. At least, I caught Davis at lunch to talk with him.

"What's up, T.S.?" He asked, clearly confused that I wanted to talk with him. I ignored him and started telling him.

"I don't know if Ken has told you, but something happened at History." His face was confused.

"And that would be...?"

"So he didn't tell you. All right, I will. Do you know a girl named Chiba Mari?"

"Oh, that's the chick that burned her last school. Of course I know her, I have Algebra and P.E. with her. She is hot." He exclaimed.

"It is good that you think so, because...um...she wants to go with you to the dance." His eyes widened in surprise.

"Mari? With me? Wait, this is some kind of prank, isn't it?" I calmly shook my head.

"No, she told me that herself. In addition, the whole History class heard it. She claimed you were her date." He went with his hand through his spiky hair.

"Jeez, I didn't think I would go to the dance with such girl. I was preparing myself to go alone actually." I grinned and encouraged him.

"So, go and ask her." He nodded and went away. I heard him shout.

"Thanks T.K."

I gasped. That should keep him away from Kari. For now. And I have to figure out what is wrong with her. The day passed quickly without her. I noticed she didn't appear neither on Biology nor Geometry. I was worried sick. I confronted Tai at the way out after school.

"Hey Tai. Do you know what the matter with Kari?"His eyes met mine and I could see he was angry.

"She left after the first class. She was obviously upset about something, but I don't know what it was."He punched the door lightly in anger.

"Okay, tell her to call me. Please." He nodded absently. Something else was clearly bothering him.

"Of course T.K." I waved him goodbye, but he did not see me, because Sora was coming. I sighed and took out my cell phone. I dialed Kari's number and waited. No answer. Then, I send her a message.

**Please Kari, what is wrong?** I sighed again as I pushed the send button.

This was going to be a looong day.

-x-

_Author's note:_

Finally, updated (every Saturday, new update)! In addition, I decided to put my notes _below_ the story, so you don't have to read it. xD

Just push the fancy red X button if I'm getting boring.

To Mira94: thank you ^^

Therefore,...I decided to create a character, as you noticed. This is a Takari story, so I felt sad for Davis ending up alone. So here's Chiba Mari*. Grammar is still horrible. The quote is a fancy one I think. I like it very much, so I think I'll put one every chapter.

*In Japan the surname is written first. I decided to go along with that.


	5. A Friend In Need

**Stand By Me**

_~Disclaimer: Digimon are not mine…_

**Edited: 11/30/'10**

**Chapter 5: A Friend in Need**

___**A friend in need is a friend indeed.**__  
- Latin Proverb_

-x-

I desperately took one last glance at my cell phone. Still no messages. I sighed and questioned myself should I give up_. _

On one hand, she hadn't answered any of my calls and she didn't return any of my messages. But on the other that shows something. I think. I hope so.

She cares about me, if she reacted that way when I hugged Mari. I think. I hope so. I sighed again, trying not to think about it.

Mum and I are going shopping today. Yes, shopping. I couldn't believe it. She acts as if I'm a girl. I glanced at the clock. Quarter to five. Great. In my worry for Kari, I didn't noticed the time went by. I heard my mum calling me from the living room.

"Takeeeru! C'mon we must go!" I took of my clothes fast and put on new ones. The white shirt and black jeans. Or, as you wish, the very first things I noticed in my wardrobe.

"C'ming mum!" I rushed through the doorway and saw my mum in her casual outfit. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail.

"Hurry, our bus leaves at," she looked down at her watch, "17.50! And now is 17.54!" She frowned as we ran to the bus stop. We barely made it. My mum gasped as we jumped in the bus.

"Wow, Teeks, you're fast. Thank God we made it." I smiled and answered.

"Well, you have a super son." She laughed at that. We made it to the mall in 10 minutes.

"Hmm, Takeru, I think I will go look for some clothes. Would you do me a favor and buy yourself something, alone?" I was surprised by that.

My mum and I usually shopped together. However, I just nodded as she gave me some cash.

"Be sure to buy yourself new trousers and a T-shirt." We separated our ways, but I heard her calling from the distance.

"And be sure you look for some underwear." Some people laughed at that. Especially a group of girl who was checking me out right now.

I frowned and mumbled to myself.

"Thanks a lot mum." I just took a shallow look at some shop windows and went on. After about half an hour of looking, I spotted someone familiar in the distance.

"Hey Ken!" I shouted. The raven-haired boy turned to me and smiled.

"Hey T.K. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. I'm here shopping with my mum, but she went somewhere. And what are you doing here?" He frowned at that and simply answered.

"Ah, Yolei wanted to take Kari somewh-"

"Kari!" I asked in surprise. He looked at me carefully.

"Yeah. Therefore, she told me I was her driver. By the way, be careful not to run into her. She isn't in a good mood. Something happened to Kari t'day and she just isn't happy about it."

Well crap. Just great. I bit my lip and looked at my friend. He just stared at me. So I decided to tell him. I really needed a guy's advice on this one.

"Ken, I think I know what is bothering Kari. And Yolei, for that matter." He raised his eyebrows and glanced to the watch.

"Do you want to grab something to eat? Yolei told me that I wait her here at seven. And you can tell me what happened."

I smiled at him. We walked to the nearest café and sat. I ordered a coffee and the waitress smiled and blinked to me. I stood there in confusion while Ken laughed.

"What?" I demanded.

"Takeru, you obviously didn't look in a mirror quite a while." I still didn't understand so I gave Ken a would-you-mind-to-tell-me-the-problem look.

"Well, you are 15. And girls are starting to turn their heads when you pass by." I stared at him, not believing my ears. Girls actually thought I'm handsome? Wow, that's an something new.

"What makes you think that?" He smiled when he saw my expression.

"T.K. you are...how can I form that, um...maturing? More and more girl start to notice you."

"And you know that exactly, how?" He smirked and looked at his cappuccino.

"Well, when you have a queen of gossip for your girlfriend, you find out a lot. Apparently, pretty much seventy-five percent of our school thinks you are gorgeous. Of course seventy-five percent of girls. Many Matt's fans now turn to you, because you are young, single and Matt's baby brother."

I was surprised with that statement. Wow. Actually, some girls think I am gorgeous. Of course, I'm in the basketball team and all, but...wow. I couldn't believe that.

I felt hand on my shoulders and a 'Booh'. I winced and turned around just to spot Davis grinning.

"I scared you, didn't I?" Ken and I sweat dropped.

"Davis, do you need to be so immature?" Ken scolded.

"What?" He asked, playing innocent. He grinned again and took the nearest chair.

"So, guys, how ya doing?" The googlehead asked. That waitress was more than happy to come to our table again. She intensively watched me. I blushed as she went away.

"Oh, T.K. It seems that you have a new fan. Nice going buddy." Davis grinned.

"Hey Davis, in the matter of fact, what are you doing here?" Davis's face became a color of an apple as he explained that he came here with Mari.

"I, she just asked can I give her a lift to the mall. And then she asked me can I wait for her till she is finished. You know girls and shopping! It takes hours 'till they find something 'that looks nicely on them' or 'something in what they don't look fat'. Jeez, I've been wandering through the mall for like, forever! I'm so lucky I found you guys." He smiled at Ken and me. Ken laughed.

"Yes, girls can be a real pain in the ass."

"Hey, Ken, when we're on this subject, how is it going with you and the gossip queen?" The brunette asked curiously. I knew that Ken didn't like to talk about his relationship, but I was curious as well, so I didn't say anything.

"Well, I'm taking Yolei tomorrow to the movies, since it's our second month together."

"Wow, second month!" I noted. I didn't notice that so much time had already passed.

"What did you get her?" Ken's annoying best friend asked further. The raven-haired boy looked pretty embarrassed as he spoke.

"I've got her a necklace with a photograph in it. You know, like little storage inside."

"Oooh. That's quite nice Ken."

Ken smiled at me and said.

"And now, would you mind telling me why was Yolei so upset?" I sighed and started telling him everything, from Mari's strange plea, to Kari running of furious and not answering my calls. Of course I skipped the fact what I feel about her. Davis crossed his arms but didn't say anything.

"Well, dude, you are in a quite of a mess here. No wonder Yolei was so upset. Kari is her best friend-"

"But I don't know why she ran off like that. And why she acted so coldly? I'm her best friend too!" I noted angrily.

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you, Takeru, but you are a guy. And guy-girl friendship isn't like a girl-girl friendship." The googlehead pointed out. I took a sip of my remaining coffee.

"I still don't understand. She was so angry. And what did I exactly do? I just hugged Mari, for Pete's sake." I frowned and crossed my arms. Davis looked at me.

"You hugged her?"

"Yes. No. She hugged me. Oh, Davis, calm down, will you. That was because I said that I will talk to you, so you would ask her to the dance."

Davis's red face started to chill.

"Oh, sorry. And thanks again for that one. I really thought I would go alone-"

The scene was still playing in my head. Kari at her locker, her eyes red. Kari yelling at me. Kari walking away in fury. Yes, it WAS quite a mess.

I sighed and looked at Ken. I asked him silently for an advice. He interrupted Davis' monologue and said.

"Well, you definitely need to get out of this mess. But not today. Tomorrow is the new day, after all. I think I'm rather capable of holding Yolei away for let's say...10 minutes?"

"And I will help too. You did something for me, and I will repay the favor." Davis was really grateful if he said that. Wow. I shrugged my shoulders.

"It should be enough. Thanks guys."

Beep Beep( imagine some cheerful melody). Ken's cell phone rang. He took a glance at it and sighed.

"Speak of the devil. Yes, girl?" I heard Yolei talking on the other end.

'_Ken, you were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago! Kari and I are waiting, hurry.' _

"But, Yolei, it's only six fifty, you told me to pick you up at sev-"

'_Oh, Ken, just get yourself over here. And don't make me wait more than five minutes or I will cancel our Saturday date._' She threatened. Ken blushed and mumbled something like "I'll be there in a minute." He frowned as he ended the call.

"Well, T.K. I must go. You know..."

"I understand. I was nice talking to you anyways. See you tomorrow." He smiled and left. Davis decided to go with me, waiting for Mari's call.

We searched for my mum and found her ten minutes later. She was carrying some bags, so I helped her.

"Hey, baby. Did you find something?"

"Not exactly mum, I ran into Ken, so we had coffee together. By the way, this is Davis."

"Hello, Mrs. Takaishi." Davis greeted my mum.

"Hi, I'm T.K.'s mum. I'm very glad to meet any of Takeru's friends." In that moment, Davis' cell rang and he left apologizing. I smiled as I saw him and Mari in the distance.

"Hey, Teeks, you know, I saw that girl, um, Hotaru-"

"Hikari, mum!"

"Yes, that's her name. She is quite lively. You know T.K. I wouldn't mind if she was my daughter-in-law." My mum joked. I blushed and helped her. I hoped that Kari would forgive me. It was only a little hug, after all.

So we went home. The whole time I was thinking about Kari and tomorrow. It is Friday tomorrow, so I'll go to Matt's place. I was looking forward to it.

I helped my mum unpacking as she went to take a shower. I noticed something in a pink colored box. Since my mum wasn't there, and the curiosity was eating me, I decided to take a peek. Inside was a pregnancy test.

Funny, why would my mum need a pregnancy test?

-x-


	6. A Painful Sorry

**Stand By Me**

_~Disclaimer: Digimon are not mine…_

**Edited: 11/30/'10**

**Chapter 6: A Painful Sorry**

_~Love does not consist in gazing at each other, but in looking together in the same direction._

-x-

I woke up late again. I ran from my room, just to see that my mum isn't home. Again. Oh, well I guess I will talk to her later. I ran out of the apartment without breakfast, just to see my bus leave.

Ah, just great. Perfect. You idiot, why can't you just get up on time?

Fortunately, I don't have classes with Kari until after lunch. So I was hoping that she would listen to me then, if Ken and Davis could distract Yolei.

I ran to school and well, I was late. I got a detention. Another point for you, T.K., you idiot!

-x-

The time was moving so slowly. I glanced at the clock every few seconds, but they seemed like an eternity. Finally, the bell rang announcing lunch break.

I saw Ken and Davis waiting for me at my locker.

"Takeru, are you ready? I told Yolei that I need to ask her something."

"And I asked her for the biology instructions." I looked at the googlehead and sighed.

Ken said exactly what I was thinking. "Davis! Biology isn't Yolei's subject! You idiot. This might ruin our plans."

Davis just smirked and apologetically said. "Well, Mari will hold distract her, too."

"Davis you are a genius." I cheered.

With three of them keeping Yolei away, I will have enough time for sure. This plan actually might work. So we began. The two best friends went away and wished me luck as I entered the cafeteria.

Kari was alone at the table since I told Matt to keep the older digidestined busy. Thank God for an older brother.

She was wearing gorgeous red dress that was going down to her knees. I took a deep breath and sat beside her.

"Hi." I said. She looked at me bitterly and turned her back on me.

Then she got up and ran out of the cafeteria. That went well, I thought sarcastically. I followed her to her locker.

"Kari, I just want to apologize. Please listen to me." She was standing there, like a statue.

My heart told me that I should hug her. Well, the stupid listen to the heart. Yes, I am stupid, so I decided to take my chances.

I got nearer and put my arms around her lower torso. Also, my hands grabbed her and I could feel both mine and her heartbeat go quicker.

My nose caught the scent of sakura trees. My favorite scent.

Her scent.

"I'm sorry Hika. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you. I will try to never hurt you again. If I hurt you again, I swear I will go away." She turned her face to me, her eyes sparkling with tears. Oh, well done, you've made her cry. I'm beyond any hope. But she softly said.

"Oh, Teeks, that was the sweetest thing someone ever told to me. And you haven't got anything to apologize for. I o-overreacted. It's my fault. I shouldn't."

"Kari, don't ever, ever, blame yourself for something that isn't your fault."

She smiled sweetly. I just noticed how near were our faces. I could feel her warm breath. I wanted to kiss her. The desire was burning in both my mind and my heart.

Everything disappeared and I could see just her chocolate orbs looking at me and her rosy lips. She closed her eyes and I leaned closer. And then...

"Kari! KARI! Oh here you are." A voice called from behind me. I instantly recognize it. Yolei. Oh great. Kari opened her eyes and blushed. Her face became as red as the dress she was wearing.

".." The purple haired girl growled at me. I winced at looked at her angry eyes.

"Hey, Yolei."

"Hika, come here and get away from him. How dare you, after you hurt her so badly?"

Yolei started yelling at me. I felt embarrassed, because pretty much every human in the hallway stared at me. Even some Matt's fan girl. They were giggling and Kari seemed somewhat annoyed by them.

"Hikari." I pleaded again and started walking to her. Yolei got in my way and spreaded her arms protectively in front of Kari, who she pulled behind herself. Kari blushed and looked at me, silently saying 'sorry'.

"Yolei, move." I said quietly, holding my anger back.

"I won't." I took a step forward and she growled at me.

"One more step and you will experience the pain you never had before."

"Yolei, calm down, please." Ken stepped in. She angrily glared at him.

"And you. You, you. How could you do this to me? I warn you, interfere and you will get nothing tomorrow."

"Sorry dude, I cannot do anything to help you right now. She is quite mad and I don't want to take my chances." He whispered to me. I decided to take a step forward, knowing I was risking my life. I felt strong pain on my right cheek and I collapsed.

-x-

Voices around me spoke.

"Wow, girl, I didn't think you have such strength. Please remind me to never get on you bad side."

"Thanks a lot Ken."

"Yolei, what did you do to him. Oh, my God. He might have a concussion."

"Look at the bright side, he is way too smart. Maybe he'll become a little bit less intelligent."

"Davis!" Three voices, which I recognized as Kari's, Ken's and Mari's, said.

"Okay, sorry. I only tried to joke."

"Davis, there's plenty of time to joke around. AND this isn't one of them."

"Sorry Hika, I didn't mean to hit him so hard. I only tried to protect you."

"Enough Yolei, I still can't believe you punched him."

"Yeah girl and only thing he wanted was to apologize."

"He apologized before you all came."

A group 'oooh' was heard.

I ordered my eyes to open, but my body didn't respond. I tried it again. And again. Be persistent, T.K.! At the fourth try, they finally opened. My vision was blurry.

"Hey, he is waking up!"

"Teeks, are you okay?" I heard a familiar whisper.

"Teeks?" Someone said in the background, I supposed that was Davis.

"Davis, for the last time this isn't time to joke around." A girl's voice scolded him.

I opened my eyes again and saw the angel. Honestly. The background was dark, but she was glowing and two chocolate orbs were looking at me with concern. Wow, this concussion thing really has effect on me.

"Hey, Teeks, glad you're awake finally." Kari! I am so so sorry, I wanted to say, but I made no sound.

"Hik...a..ri." I said. She smiled.

"Now, hold still, you may have a concussion from hitting the floor with your head." I blinked again and sudden pain appeared in the back of my head. But it was gone after few seconds.

"I'm okay." I hugged her suddenly because I was afraid that she would go back into her angry state once I was fine. Her hands stroked my hair."

"It is okay."

"No, it isn't. Oh Kari please forgive me." She sighed. Teeks, you already apologized."

"I did?" And it all came to me. Her scent, her look, her lips. And the moment when our faces were only centimeters apart. I got up with her help. I saw Yolei blushing behind her.

"Now, girl, what do you say?" Ken said mockingly and Yolei glared at him. He just smiled.

"I'm sorry T.K. I'm sorry I hit you."

"It's okay, don't worry about it."

"No, I'm sooooo sorry. I didn't want Hika to get hurt again. Sorry." I heard her silent cry and Ken hugged her tightly.

I touched my cheek. It'll leave a bruise, certainly.

"Wait! Where the hell are we? And what time is it? We should head to class!" Everybody around me laughed.

"Actually, we don't have to. Certain brunette and his redheaded girlfriend called the school and reported a fire."

I grinned. "Did Tai and Sora really do that?"

Kari shrugged. "Well, yes. Sure Sora needed a little persuasion, but Matt convinced her in the end." I laughed.

"So, we're free?"

"Not really. Everybody got detention because the principal was furious and he didn't know who did it. So we have some extra time to spend together."

With the help of Ken and Davis, I slowly got up. The pain was back and I felt dizzy.

"T.K. are you okay?"

"Yes, just a minor headache." I lied.

"Hey, you guys go on ahead. I will take Takeru to the nurse." Said Kari and everyone nodded.

I noticed Davis' arm was around Mari's neck. They were doing pretty well, I suppose.

Kari and I said our goodbyes and headed to the nurse's office. Kari told the nurse all the symptoms and she checked a few points on my head. Finally, she declared that I don't have a concussion, but I need to rest.

"Hey, cheer up Teeks! Everything is okay." Yes, everything was okay.

Well, until we got outside and Matt pulled me away for Kari. "T.K. we have to talk." "Alright bro, I'll arrive at your place at half past eight?" "Okay. I'll see you then." Matt sighed and agreed.

I did not expect the surprises that waited for me in the evening.

-x-


	7. Sakura The Cherry Blossom

**Stand By Me**

_~Disclaimer: Digimon are not mine…_

**Edited: 11/30/'10**

**Chapter 7: Sakura the Cherry Blossom**

Finally, Matt let me go and I went back to Kari and my friends. Just to find out that she was talking with Davis. Can't he stick with Mari for that matter anyways?

A little worm of jealousy took over me. Suddenly I started walking towards him and my fists clenched.

'T.K. this IS NOT smart' a small voice appeared in my head. I ignored it. Kari just smiled to his joke when I stepped in and pushed him.

"Hey T.S. what's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Yeah, Teeks, you're acting a little funny." Kari added.

"I asked you something, why did you push me?"

I did not know. I really did not. I stayed silent, hoping to evade this problem. What's the matter with me?

"I...don't know. I just didn't-"

"Think? Well that's a relief." And with that Davis started grinning and laughing like crazy.

Okay T.K., calm down. This isn't like Davis at all, but it's okay. I stared at him. And I noticed Kari is staring at him, too. She looked just as surprised as I did.

"Um, Davis are you all right?"

No, he isn't. The old Davis would punch me straight in the face or something like that. Hey, I'm not wishing for the black eye, but still. There's something wrong with this scene. And Davis kept grinning.

"Hey, I'm trying to hold my temper. You know," he whispered into my ear, "to impress the girls."

I started smiling too while Kari and Yolei looked at us like we're a bunch of crazy people. And Ken just grinned, understanding his best friend's intention.

"Good one Davis." I said to him and he winked at me. Then he turned away, saying goodbye to everybody.

We all smiled as he yelled.

"Hey Mari! Wait for meee!" The raven-haired girl in the distance had a wide smile on her face.

"What a bitch." I heard Kari murmur.

I quickly looked at her and she flushed a little.

"Should we get going?" I innocently asked her.

"Yes, I don't want my mum to be worried. Bye Ken. Yolei, I'll call you later." Ken and Yolei waved to us and went away, holding hands.

"Hey, we gotta hurry if we want to catch the bus."

"Oh, T.K. can't we walk home today?"

Well, I suppose we could. "Yeah, if you want to."

She smiled and ran in front of me. "C'mon let's go through the park."

"Kari, wait." I ran after her.

-x-

The street was turning into a paved path that led to the nearby park.

The park was beautiful, the grass was so green, the trees so pink. Of course that they were sakura trees, which flower in this time of year. It was April, and the life was flowing around us. The pink was on every tree. There was every possible shade of pink. Hot pink, soft pink, pale pink and the very deep pink, they were all there.

Kari was sitting under one tree, the one with the palest flowers. Glad to finally catch her, I grinned and sat beside her. And then, I noticed that she was crying. The tears were shining in her eyes, like she was trying to hold 'em. I sat on the grass beside her.

"Hey, Hika, what's the matter?" She turned her face to me and then back at the sakura flowers.

"They are so...wonderful. Amazing." She put her head on my chest and my hands started stroking her silky hair.

"Yes, they are indeed wonderful." I took a deep breath. The smell of sakura took over me, burning in my heart, reaching down to my soul. I knew at once that this was no ordinary scent of the trees around me. It was her scent. The scent of her hair, of her skin.

"Mmmmm." I enjoyed myself.

"You're admiring it, too?"

"Actually, I prefer the smell, not the look." She raised and looked at me curiously.

"What's with the smell?"

I sighed.

"You know...It is good. I like it. It reminds me of someone. And every time I see the sakura, I see her face in front of me, her scent tickling my nose, her skin touching mine."

She narrowed her eyes.

"So, it's a girl then?" Her voice was ice and she sounded almost jealous. But I knew better. She would not fall for me.

"Hika, calm down. It's not serious. She wouldn't notice me anyways. She probably doesn't feel the same way I do."

You don't feel it, do you? Do you know it is you I'm talking about? Do you?

She put on a clearly fake smile. "Do I know her?"

Yes, better than you ever thought.

"Um, maybeeee." I blushed. Oh super!

"You know, it reminds me of someone, too."

WHAT?

"How do you mean that?" I asked as calm as I could.

"It's weird though. You know the sakura flowers are Japan's national symbol. And they also represent the mortality itself, since the flowers are so beautiful and have a short lifespan. But, truly, they are the embodiment of self-sacrifice. And that reminds me of one person I will hold in my heart forever."

Is it Davis? God, I will kill him if it is.

"I have an idea! If you tell me who it is, I will tell you too."

Yeah, what a great idea. Kari, you know I love you to the bottom of my heart. And you love someone else. Yes, that will be a great thing to confess.

"Um, I don't know."

"Oh come on Teeks, you know I won't tell anybody! I'm your best friend after all." She persuaded. You won't be if I tell you that. You'll just go away and leave me alone. And then, my world will collapse. So, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. Not just now. And maybe I never will.

"I think we should go. It's getting late and I haven't finished packing." She looked kinda disappointed.

"You're going to Matt's place today, ah?"

"Yes, I haven't been there in quite a while."

She nodded and finally rose up. "Then, we should get going."

And, just moments later, we were walking down the street, both silent. When we got to her apartment, she looked at me.

"Hey, you know, if you are not busy this weekend, can I…um…come to your place? I need some help with the…um…Biology project. I want to do it together with you. Do you want to be my partner?"

Well, that was sure surprising.

"Um, sure, if that's what you want." I scratched my hair.

"Okay, great! When can I come?"

That was a problem.

"Can you make it on Sunday?"

"Sure." She said and rushed into the elevator. But not before she lightly pecked my cheek.

"T.K. I'll always be here for you." She smiled and winked.

Yes, always… I frowned.

-x-

It took me quite a while to make it home, mostly because I was so lost in thoughts that I took a couple of wrong turnings.

Yes, I'm an idiot. I figured that much.

So, when I finally made it back at my building (and found out that the elevator was working again) I rushed to my apartment. I automatically unlocked the door and collapsed on the couch.

"What a day." I stayed there, lying down for few minutes. Then, after my back started to hurt from my backpack, I got up and started packing. Well, there was nothing to pack actually, since I was going for a night.

So, I fetched my pajamas, a pair of jeans, two shirts and a t-shirt. That should be it. Gazing at the clock, I realized I have some time left, so I decided to take a short nap.

The alarm was arranged to wake me up at six p.m. Perfect. I jumped onto the bed and my brain took me to the all known dreamland.

-x-

The night was cold, but the well-known scent was in the air. I somehow knew it was her. It had to be. I moved swiftly to the big pale pink tree. Her face was buried in her hands. She was definitely crying.

"Kari." My hands reached for her. She raised her head slowly and looked straight through me. And then I realized. I was a shadow. I wasn't real. She couldn't see me. Not even if she wanted that so badly.

The scene changed. All that was supposed to be light was dark now. The cell. Yes, I was here before. And so was she. Lost as always, her blank eyes were staring at me. A girl, the one that I knew very well. The small brunette with the whistle.

"Kari, why am I here again?"

Her eyes were so blank, so lost. She spoke, but sounded miles away.

"I called you here. Can't you see? I keep calling you back here. And you always return my calls. You always come. I am happy now you are here. I'm so alone." She smiled and hugged me.

"Help me. Please. Save me." She pleaded in my ear.

"But how can I save you? And what exactly am I saving you from?"

"The darkness. The depression. There are hundreds of things I need to be saved from." Beeep.

"No, not now!" Beeeep.

"Don't leave, please don't! I need you." Beeeeep. My conscious was waking up. Beeeep.

"I'll be back, I promise." Beeeep.

"Remember, I'm always here for you. Always..." She was fading away.

I blinked and everything went black.

-x-

It was six in the afternoon and I woke up. I jolted from the bed and washed my face. God, I was pale. I decided not to worry about my dreams and hurried to Matt's place.

'Ishida residence' it was written on the plate. I took the keys from my pocket and unlocked it.

"Yamato, dad! I'm here."

"Hey T.K. I thought you would come later. Dad! Wake up, Takeru's here."

My dad raised his head from the table where he obviously fell asleep. He had dark rings under his eyes.

"Oh, T.K. Hello," He yawned, "How ya doin'?"

"Great, dad. I see you're working over time again?" He scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Well, I've got a situation." I smiled. Yes, my family wasn't much, but I loved them. We were having dinner when my dad suddenly watched at the clock.

"She should be here by now." Both Matt and I gazed at him curiously.

"Who should be here?"

My dad gulped and said. "Oh, well. You see… I have to tell you something."

And then the bell rang. My dad practically ran towards the door, Matt and I following his every step. He opened the door and a woman stood there. Matt and I gazed at each other in amazement. Finally, my brother decided to speak.

"M-mum? What are you doing here?" My mum smiled and got in. She glared at my father.

"Hiroaki, don't tell me you didn't tell them I was coming. You truly haven't changed."

My dad gulped and put on a goofy smile. "B-but Nancy, this is a big deal. I think we should tell them together."

"Tell us what?" Both Matt and I exclaimed.

My parents seemed slightly embarrassed.

"Well, we are sort of-" My dad started. "…back together." And my mum finished.

"What?" Matt yelled. "And you were going to tell us just when?"

"Hey, calm down bro. I'm sure they have their own reasons."

"How can I? After all we've been through?"

My mum blushed like crazy. "That isn't all, kids…"

My brother and I gazed at them again.

"I'm you know, sorta…um…pregnant." My mum whispered.

"You are what?" I asked. It all came back to me. The pink box. The pregnancy test. The constant mood changes. It all made sense now.

"Congratulations kids! You're gonna get a baby brother or sister!"

-x-

**Author's note:**

Okay, another chapter is officially done! Yay me! I like sakura flowers. I like it so much that it is mentioned in my every fiction. (in Shining Star, sakura also represents Kari's scent). Forgive me for that stupid dream; I had to think of something fitting. Or weird.

Did you like the Takari moment? Or the whole 'you're gonna get a sibling' idea? Leave a comment and tell me.

Phew. I'm done for now.

Xoxo ~MB


	8. Brotherly Bonds

**Stand By Me**

_~Disclaimer: Digimon are not mine…_

**Edited: 11/30/'10**

**Chapter 8: Brotherly Bonds**

_Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a superhero. ~Marc Brown  
A brother shares childhood memories and grown-up dreams. ~Author Unknown  
__Brothers and sisters are as close as hands and feet. ~Vietnamese Proverb_

-x-

My eyes never left mum's face.

"A baby? How? When? And for God's sake, how long are you keeping this from us?" She looked at me, clearly petrified by my reaction. My dad brushed her cheek with his hand.

I caught Matt's gaze, which was like 'I don't know either.' and it matched mine perfectly.

"I suspected this for a week now, but I took a pregnancy test yesterday."

"We've been planning to tell you for quite a while now-"

"Then why haven't you?" I heard my raised voice shout. Why am I so angry? I should be happy. But why do I feel so…betrayed?

"We weren't certain how'd you handle it." Tears formed in my eyes. I quickly wiped my face so no one would notice. But they did.

"After all Matt and I've been through? After your divorce? You weren't certain."

You have no idea how that affected me. You have no idea how big the scar is that I hold deep down. You don't know my feelings. Even I don't know them sometimes.

"I-" My mum was on the edge. I never talked to her like this. And she suffered from a mood changes.

"T.K., I think it's enough." Matt jumped in. My head was aching. My heart was burning.

"Relax son, this is good news. Knowing you-"

And then it happened. I snapped.

"Do you know me? Do you? You were never there. So don't you dare tell me that you know me."

My anger finally got through. The anger I've kept all those years in the bottom of my soul. The memories flourished through my blinded mind.

The pain… _Angemon sacrificing himself for the greater good. _  
The betrayal…_Matt leaving me in that swan shaped boat._  
The fear…_Kari was lost, swallowed by another world, which was known as the Dark Ocean._  
The envy…_Davis blushing when Kari pecked him._  
And last, but not the least, the anger…_and here I am, shouting at my parents, the people that raised me, the people that loved me_.

Two humans who betrayed me earlier than everyone else.

Realizing what I've done, I rushed to the bedroom and closed the door. Once I was inside, I sat, my back leaning on the door, and buried my head in my hand. Sweat came down my spine.

I am a monster. A monster, the greatest of them all. How could I? I thought I have it under control. I had it under control. Anger began to eat my soul, but was soon replaced by regret. Once again, it was locked in the darkest depth in my soul. I remembered the times that my anger took over.

-x-

_The Digimon Emperor swung his whip. A familiar feel of pain on my left cheek._

"_That's you problem, you don't know when to talk," __**He captured all those innocent digimon**__, "and when," He tortured them mercilessly, "to," __**And after all turned them to slaves, a mere objects that listened to his every command**__, "fight!" I've felt my fists clench. _

"_And now is good time to talk." __**Somebody needs to teach him a lesson**__.  
"On the other hand," __**And why wouldn't that person…**__, "it is also," __**…be…**__, "a good time to," __**…me?**__, "fight!"  
_

_I launched myself to the Emperor, my fists in front of me. I hit him hard and he collapsed. _

-x-

No, that is not me. This is not me. But who am I? Why do I put this faces on?

A gentle one, a strong one, a kind one, a happy one…an angry one. My hands grabbed my head.

"I don't know who I am anymore. Which me is the real Takeru Takaishi? And which ones are fake?"

_Bling_.

A sound startled me. It came from my laptop. I must have left it on when I left to grab dinner. Orange notification flashed on the lower right edge of the screen.

Contact Not That Girl says: Teeks , U here?'

I gazed to the name. Not That Girl. It had to be her.Well, there was only one way to find out.

Overconfident4U says: **Hika, thats U?**

Not That Girl says: _Yeah. Whats with the nickname?_

Overconfident4U says: **Ran out of ideas.**

Not That Girl says: _Not in talkative mood? _

Overconfident4U says: **Nope. **

Not That Girl says: _Than you nick isn't true. Nvm, what happened?_

Overconfident4U says: **I sorta lost my temper. I feel like crap just now. It took her a while to answer, but I waited anxiously to see what she had to say. **

Not That Girl says: _Tk, UR the best guy I know. It happens to everyone. U just happen not to show that side of Urself. You try to be funny and kind towards every1. It doesn't work that way. Anyway, is Sunday still on? _

Overconfident4U says: **Hika- **

Not That Girl says: _Is it or not? _

Overconfident4U says: **Yes, but-**

Not That Girl says: _No buts. Can't wait. _

_Not That Girl is offline. _

Great. I glanced to my other messenger contacts and found out that Ken was online.

Overconfident4U says: **Hi. **

Smart but Taken says: Hey, T.K., ur not at Matts place?

Overconfident4U says: **I M, but my laptops here 2, LoL **

Smart but Taken says: Right, so…? 

Overconfident4U says: **Just wanted to say hi, and wish you luck 2morrow**.

Smart but Taken says: Had to remind me? Didn't ya? 

Bangs on the door. "T.K.? You in there?"

Overconfident4U says: **Sorry for that, gotta go!**

**Overconfident4U is offline. **

I turned my laptop off and went to the door.

"Matt, what do you want?" The noise stopped.

"Mum and dad went out, so I was thinking about sleeping here." In my room? Well, it has a bunk bed…

"Okay, but under one condition." I heard him laugh.

"What?"

"Don't mention tonight to me. Please." He sighed.

"Okay."

I opened the door, which were locked, although I didn't remember locking them, and found Matt standing there and staring at me.

"You all right?"

No, I wasn't.

"Yes, I am."

His eyes seemed to pierce through my defenses, right to my soul. However, one blink after, he got a carefree smile on his face.

"Right, I'll go get my stuff then." I sighed and decided to take a shower. Twenty minutes taking, I found Matt dozing off in my room. I let out a small laughter. I was tired myself, so I decided to go straight to bed. But my mind didn't let me sleep.

-x-

Hours later, I heard her opening the door.

"Look at them. Two angels, sleeping." My mum whispered. She tucked Matt and then me in.

Her warm touch made me feel ever guiltier. But, instead of apologizing, I felt drowsy and went to sleep.

-x-

"Takeru. Wake up bro." Matt tried to wake me.

"C'mon, you're gonna miss the breakfast." I felt my stomach growling.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." It took me more than a minute to fully wake up and dress. Matt was already washing dishes when I arrived.

"Oh, the sleeping beauty is finally up." He joked. I smiled at that one.

Matt took the break up with Sora pretty hard, so he often hid behind jokes. The others were okay with that, they thought everything was okay, but I knew better. He was falling apart. His heart was torn between the girl that he loved and his best friend.

An epic battle between loyalty and love.

"Yamato, how are you?" His gaze turned to me. I saw rain of sadness in his cerulean eyes. He couldn't hide that grudge that was tearing from me. If he can't trust me, than who else is left?

"Yes, and no. I don't know lil' bro. I don't know what matters anymore." I dropped my fork and went there to hug him.

"I have to go." He muttered.

What?

"Where?" He lifted his head, but didn't look at me.

"Tai asked me to assist him in choosing a gift…" His words were lost in the train of his thoughts. But he didn't have to finish the sentence.

"For Sora, isn't it?" He took out the keys and opened the door.

"Yes." His words were reflecting sadness in his soul. His goodbye was lost in the slam of the door.

"Matt…"

I've failed him, too. I didn't manage to ease his pain. But I will. The moment he returns from that heartbreaking mission with Tai. I had a feeling that I need to make him feel better, but I did not know what should I do.

Everything seemed so pointless to him anymore. Even his songs sounded depressed and full of sorrow. Yes, the leader of Teenage Wolves, my big brother, needed help.

The rest of Saturday went by so quickly. My parents didn't come back. I was worried about them.

How much did I actually hurt them?

-x-

Matt came back around eleven, with that same blank expression on his face. He lingered quietly through the apartment.

"Yamato." I called him. He didn't seem to hear me. He was trapped by his despair. I stood in front of him and stretched my hands in front of him.

"You're not getting through 'till you tell me what's bothering you." He raised his head and I saw two wet lines going down his face.

"I don't know, T.K., I really don't know. I should be happy, he is my best friend. She loves him, not me. But why does one part of me want to tear him apart? To make her love me?"

I stared at him. My arms embraced him. He put his head on my shoulder and started sobbing. Matt never had this kind of emotion outburst before.

He was always comfortable with his loneliness, silent, but present. He was the one who despised arguing, who made Tai think through back then. I used my strength and sat on the couch, with him beside me.

"T.K. what's wrong with me?" I didn't know what to answer.

"I watched the sky, searched for an answer, because I don't want to be a liar. I don't want to lie to myself that I don't care. I don't want lie to Tai that I'm okay. I don't want to lie to Sora that I don't feel anything for her. I-I want to be myself. But I can't. I mustn't. But now, these feelings are ruining me. Ruining the things I fought for. Ruining my friendship." He said it. It must've been hard, to say someone what is that that scares you.

"I sometimes cry alone, but most of the time I keep it to myself. I'm falling, Teeks, I'm falling down. And I don't want to pull anyone with me. They just don't deserve it." His fists clenched and he wiped his tears.

"What should I do?" He asked me, with hope in his eyes. Well, sorry bro, but there is only one thing you can do.

"Matt, I know it's been hard to tell those things-"

"It was, but I feel lighter now. Like a huge rock feel from my soul."

"But you must do something. Alternatively, this will destroy you, piece by piece. Listen to me," I said when he turned his head and stared at the door, "you must tell Tai how you feel."

He turned to me.

"Are you crazy? He will, he will…he will stop being my friend. I can't let our friendship brake like that."

"But, you must tell him. And I think your friendship is strong enough to handle it. Look at me," I shook him, making his gaze turn to me, "You are letting your friendship fade when you hold your feelings like this. Please Yamato. Taichi deserves to know."

He winced and shivered. I knew he imagined Tai's reaction at all that. "You don't understand. I can't." He snapped at me.

He raised and said. "I think I'll go write a song. I need something to make me busy." I sighed.

My brother. My guardian angel. But even angels sometimes fall. And he sure has fallen, fallen in love.

Love, what a strange thing. It makes us do something we never would dare to do before. Matt's love, the love of friendship, the love that he and Tai shared, made him suffer.

Yes, their friendship was strong enough to handle that kind of strike. If he doesn't tell Tai, it may end bad. Really bad.

I sighed. Good thing I wasn't in a situation like that. I think I couldn't do it. But Matt will. I know he will. He has the power to do it.

I went to my room and stared at the ceiling for some time. I remembered how I wanted to paint it in black when I was little.

My mom didn't allow me to, of course. We argued because I was persistent to paint yellow stars on it, and they weren't exactly visible on white ceiling. I laughed at the memory.

The sound of guitar came through the wall. Matt was practicing again probably. Like a lullaby, the song led me into the dream world.

-x-

**Author's note: **Not my favorite chapter, but I enjoyed writing it.

I've always liked how T.K. has a split personality, even more when I read **The Rise of Phoenix by Twilight Archangel** (which I highly recommend!), so I put a little bit of his inner fight in this chapter. Also, I like the idea of sharing secrets and feelings with your siblings, and T.K. and Matt are the perfect ones to be example. About Matt, well…I like him as a character very much, but I really don't like second season's end. I always though, even as a five year old, that Tai and Sora should be together. So, I'm a big Taiora fan! Sorato just isn't…right. And again sorry for the mess, I don't write any of this stuff down on paper, it all comes directly from my brain. It is a little bit messy. Sorry! Xoxo

~MB


	9. An Ordinary Sunday Or Not!

**Stand By Me**

_~Disclaimer: Digimon are not mine…_

**Edited: 11/30/'10**

**Chapter 9: An Ordinary Sunday. Or Not!**

The dream led me in the past. No so distant one, but of great importance.

"These two Crests, Light and Hope, are different from the others. The Crest of Courage, the Crest of Love and the Crest of Knowledge come from the power inside the Digidestined's hearts. But the Crest of Light gives life to this world. And the Crest of Hope continues to shine no matter how darkness tries to hide it." The great Kyoto Dragon spoke.

'Light and Hope. Are different?' I thought while watching the scene from the distance.  
'But similar in the same way.'

-x-

When I finally opened my eyes, rays of golden sunshine were coming through the window. I yawned and stretched my arms.

"Matt! Are you home?" No answer. He must have gone out or something.

"T.K., sweety are you up?" Asked another familiar voice. I rushed from the bed and got to the kitchen.

"M-mum! What are _you_ doing here?" I muttered and my face flushed. She smiled. 

"I stayed here for the night." The awkward silence filled the room.  
I should apologize. So I started. 

"Listen, mum. I-I didn't mean what I said on Friday. I really didn't. I was upset and surprised and my emotions-"

"Oh, don't worry baby, I understand. We shouldn't have hid that from you." I hugged her tightly. 

"I'm so sorry mum." She stroked my hair and looked at me. 

"Wow, Teeks, you are really tall. You're making your mum feel like a midget."

I chuckled at that. I was surprised how much I loved her. She was a part of me. 

"Did you pack your things baby?" She suddenly asked.

"Why?" I blurted and then I remembered. Today was Sunday. Of course, we should go home today. Kari's coming today. That thought brightened my day.

"Um, mum, I was wondering. I invited Kari to come over today. Is that okay?"  
She frowned, but smiled immediately.

"Of course. But you two will have to be alone. Your father and I have some business to do. Now run, go pack. We are leaving in," She gazed to her watch, "twenty minutes."

I grinned at her serious expression and ran back to the bedroom. I quickly put my daily clothes on and started packing. Some dirty laundry, which I knew I couldn't leave to dad because Matt and he were just too lazy do wash it, pajamas, clothes from yesterday, and some Matt's old clothes.

Okay, and his new trousers. Don't blame me! He told me himself that they're too short for him. And his blue t-shirt. He gave me permission to take it. Really. And his Pink Floyd shirt. You know, the one with that cool prism and rainbow. I really love it. And Pink Floyd, of course. I finally finished packing when my mum called. 

"T.K., where are you? Twelve minutes are over!"

I ran out of the bedroom with my backpack on my back, just to spot my mum eating again.

"You said _twenty_ minutes mum, remember? And don't eat too much, you'll get fat." I joked, but my mum glared at me.

"I will get fat anyway, so why don't get used to it?" We left a message for Matt and dad saying that their laundry is with us.

"Mum, do you have to do _their_ laundry? I think they are rather capable of-"

"Teeks, do you know what their bathroom looks like? They have laundry for two years for Heaven's sake. And besides, I won't do it. I'm pregnant, remember? You will." She smiled at me.

Great, let _T.K._ do all the dirty work. Let him do _all the work_. Once we got inside our little haven, which is how my mum called our apartment, I decided to cook lunch.

"Mum, what do you feel like eating?" I asked. She answered from the bathroom. 

"Anything you like."

I made my choice after thinking for a few minutes. I'll make lasagna. Yes, Kari likes lasagna, doesn't she? Does she? Um… I guess.

Half hour later, my mum waved to me and sent me a flying kiss.

"You're going so early?" I asked anxiously. 

"I must, Teeks. Have fun with that girl. Um…Kara?" 

"Kari, mum!" She frowned, smiled and closed the door.

"She never learns." I smiled, too.

My mum was special, one of a kind. And now, she was happy, too.  
A well deserved happiness.

Few accidents later, lasagnas were done and I grabbed the fork and started eating. It tasted quite good actually. Good, yes, I didn't poison myself at least.

The bell rang and I glanced at the clock. Is half past four already. Oh, my time sure flies when you're having fun. Or try to make your lasagna and stay alive. I walked to the door and slowly opened it.

It was… Matt.

"Hey T.K., did you see those new jeans I bought?" My face flushed heavily. 

"I-I took 'em."

Matt smiled and said simply said. 

"Jeez, T.K., calm down a little bit. I was kidding. I know I told you could have it. Now, for real, did you see that black t-shirt of mine. I dumped it with the dirty laundry, but it wasn't really dirty. Mum left a message saying that our clothes were with you guys, so I was wondering…"

"Sure, I put it on the dishwasher." He grinned and went to the bathroom.

"Um…Matt? Be careful, there's a lot-" A desperate scream was heard. I entered the bathroom and saw Matt looking at the huge pile of clothes.

"Did we have _so much_ laundry? How am I supposed to find _anything_ in here?" He frowned heavily.

"I'll give you a hand if you wish." I suggested. His expression lightened at once.

"Thanks Takeru, I appreciate that. _A lot_. Now let's start digging." We searched for his shirt for about half an hour when the doorbell rang for the second time.

"Go see who that is. I'm just gonna stay here. And look for the lost treasure." Matt sighed.

Once I opened the door, I saw Tai and Kari standing there. 

"K-kari!" I said and hid the boxers I found one minute earlier.

Tai glared at me. 

"Now, Takeru, I want to keep an eye on her. And don't try anything funny." The brunette said suspiciously. He still stared at a spot where my underwear was moment ago.

"T.K.! I think I found it! Wow." I sweat dropped. 

"Matt is that you?" Tai called and went towards the bathroom. I shrugged my shoulders and said to Kari, who was looking curiously at me.

"Please, don't ask. Can you please sit on the couch 'till I come back? Thank you."

I rushed to the bathroom, where Tai was laughing loudly. Now when I saw what was he laughing at, a smile came to my face too.

"You found it, didn't you?" Matt was lying on the floor and over him was a huge pile of clothing. But he had that victorious smile on his face.

"I found it." He tried to show me something he was holding, but another pair of boxers were blocking the view. Once Tai stopped laughing, he helped me pull him out.

"T.K., I think you'd better lock this room and never open it again. _Ever._ Seriously."  
That statement made Tai burst into laughter again. Matt grinned, too. I watched them in silence.

Two best friends in the whole wide world. Or at least they should be. But there was a secret dividing them, one step further at the time.

"Hey Matt, why don't you take Tai out and talk to him while Kari and I do our science project?"

Matt shot me a I-don't-feel-like-it look, but Tai encouraged him. 

"C'mon Matt, we haven't spent quality time together since… when?" 

"Since you and Sora got together." Said my brother bitterly.

But Tai didn't seem to notice that. 

"Yes, that's right. Let's go now." He grabbed and pulled him out of the apartment. Kari and I waved them goodbye.

"Phew, sorry for that Kari." She giggled and looked at me. I realized I still had that unfortunate piece of clothing in hand. I quickly threw 'em away, but not before my face turned to crimson. I tried to start the conversation, so she wouldn't notice.

If she didn't already. I hope she didn't.

"So, what is this science project about? And how come I didn't hear anything?"

She smiled and started explaining. 

"Mr. Sakaishi told the info only to girls, so we could choose our partners. I know it is a little unfair. Okay, the project consists of three parts. If you were paying attention last week,"

Which I wasn't, not after the whole 'toad' disaster. Hey, I was watching her so she wouldn't get sick again,

"And by that look on your face I can see you didn't,"

Oh, well, just crap. I flushed in embarrassment,

"Anyway, that's not our biggest problem. So, we started lessons on human reproduction or sex, that is."

Okay, I didn't think that my face can get even redder. I actually knew that we started that theme, but seriously, we were just fifteen. So I didn't pay any attention.

"Yeah, but aren't we supposed to do that later? I mean next year or so."  
Kari sighed and giggled. 

"Well, they actually repeat that subject every year. You know to remind us. But this year we 'learn' just basics. Okay, back to the project. So first part," She gazed down to her notes, which were written in here neat handwriting, "consist of telling your partner what your dream girl/boy should look like. I think we will do that one in class. But we should probably tell each other that stuff now. So, T.K., what does your dream girl look like?"

She raised her eyebrows and locked my gaze. Those beautiful brown eyes were staring at me, waiting for the truth.

"B-but, Kari, why should I be first?" I muttered. She flushed a little.

"Well, I told you about this thing, so I think I get the right to choose. And I want to hear what you think first."

Okay, this is not good. Especially when your dream girl is watching you. Maybe I should tell her? Or maybe I shouldn't. I inhaled and exhaled, drawing her sweet scent into my lungs. It left me a little dazed, like it always does.

"My dream girl," Is you, "should be kind, have a decent sense of humor and…" Oh, my God, what am I saying? "um… I dunno. I prefer girls that are cheerful and caring. Also, I like brunettes rather than everyone else." Okay, now I'm really toasted. "And that's it. I think."

I shrugged and sighed. This is hard. I leaned over the couch and started examining Kari. She was definitely flushing a little. Did my speech left such an influence on her? Nah, that's probably not it.

"Hey, Kari, what about you?" She stared at her notes and started speaking.

"Well, my dream boy should be taller, happier and braver than me. He should be there when I'm down. He should be a good listener and kind to everyone. And most of all, he should care. Care for other living creatures, care for his friend and care for… me. He should be a lot like you, Teeks."

She closed her eyes and started smiling at me. He should be like me? I think I'll die if she starts dating some freak that is like me.

"Oh, right, the second part," She looked at her notes again and then frowned, "Blood pressure measuring. We should do that in class. The third part is not that hard. We should write an essay about what we learned and give it to Mr. Sakaishi before the end of this week. But we should do that together. Okay, here's the plan. We have science four times in the week, and one extra in our empty class on Tuesday. So that makes five classes of Sex Ed next week. We should go through basic human anatomy, some abstinence and protection studies this year, or that's what Tai told me."

"You asked Tai?" She scratched her head in embarrassment.

"Well, he is my brother, and I wanted to know how will Mr. Sakaishi evaluate us."

Yes, that was reasonable. I really needed a good grade in Science. So this week I actually had to stop staring at her beautiful appearance and start paying attention. That shouldn't be that hard. I guess. I broke my train of thoughts and realized that Kari wasn't on the couch anymore. She was over by the kitchen counter and sniffing my lasagna.

"T.K., what's this. It smells good. Can I have it?" I sweat dropped. What if she thinks it's horrible?

"Um, if you like. I warn you, it's at your own risk." Please don't poison yourself. She grabbed some on the plate and started eating. She sat on the couch, this time closer to me.

"Mmm, this is quite good actually." 

"Really?" My expression brightened. 

"Well, when you grow up with my mum's cooking, everything is good." She smiled and ate another piece.

I watched her eat, and ten minutes later she finally put the fork down. She yawned and glanced to the clock.

"Is it that late already? I should get going."

No, don't go, I wanted to say.

"Okay, do you want me to walk you out?" She giggled.  
"Sure!" She took her stuff and we went outside. The elevator was broken again, so we had to walk.

"Oh, sorry T.K., now you'll have to walk all that way upstairs again."

"I doesn't matter. As long as I'm sure nothing happens to you. Do you want me to walk you home? Tai said you had to come in one piece." She nodded and grabbed my hand.

I flushed a little, but it's what best friends do? Hold hands sometimes? Right? Her apartment was a ten minutes walk from mine. Once we got to her door, it actually felt like only few seconds passed.

"Well, here you are. Safe and sound. I should get going-" She suddenly hugged me. "Don't go yet, stay just few more moments. Please."

That's weird. She didn't usually act so… vulnerable. I held her tightly again my chest and her breathing sped up a little.

"T.K., I want to do something." She whispered.

"What?" She let go of me and I realized there was just a thin air between us. Her eyes sparkled and those brown orbs were staring at me. Okay, now I'm confused. Like a lot. She closed her eyes and leaned towards me. Well, hell. If I don't take this chance and kiss her, maybe I won't get another one.

So I let my instincts do the rest. Her soft lips brushed mine and then-

BANG! The noise came from the apartment. She opened her eyes in horror. I could see pure fear them. With a couple of quick movements, she grabbed her key and opened the door.

-x-

**Author's note: **Sorry, sorry, sorry I didn't update this yesterday. It wasn't finished till five o'clock this morning. :D

Anyway, do you like it? I know it's a CLIFFHANGER, but I think I went well.

Leave me your reviews and tell me your predictions about that 'BANG' noise.

xoxo~MB


	10. Girls Are Weird

**Stand By Me**

_~Disclaimer: Digimon are not mine…_

**Edited: 11/30/'10**

**Chapter 10: Girls Are Weird**

One more 'Bang!' came to our ears before we spotted who it was.

And there were Matt and Tai, laughing like idiots. The evidence of explosion was all over Kamiya apartment. The ceiling was full of black and white spots, the kitchen was a mess.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Kari yelled furiously. At that moment, they stopped laughing and realized that there was someone else in the room.

"Hey, Kari, we were just making popcorn. It kinda exploded."  
Kari shot them both a deadly glare.

"Did you even bother to read the instructions?"

"Well, it is simple and, um… I guess… no-" Tai started speaking, trying to send Kari an apologetic grin.

"No, because you're both IDIOTS!" I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Kari, calm down. I'm sure they didn't-"

"Oh, yes they did. And you know what? You are going to clean that up. I'm not doing anything to help you," She turned to me, with that same deadly glare in her eyes.

My heart became smaller and filled with fear.

Ah, crap.

"T.K., I'm glad you came here, but this is a situation-"

"C'mon Hika, invite him to join us, we'll need an extra hand." Said the older brunette, still scratching his head and trying not to burst into laughter.

"I actually don't mind. I usually do all the housework since my mum isn't home." She gazed at me with gratitude in her eyes. Then she turned to the boys.

"Okay, here's the plan. Mum and dad will be home in exactly," She glanced to the clock, "Two hours and nineteen minutes. We have to clean this mess 'till then. Tai, you get the microwave."

Tai sweat dropped. 

"Why do I have to do all the hard work?" But he sighed and started scrubbing.

"Matt," She glanced to my brother, who jerked in fear, "You will clean the counters. T.K. and I will try to remove those things off the walls. May God help us. C'mon get to work!"

-x-

After hour of scrubbing, cleaning, moping, washing and polishing, the kitchen actually looked better. The microwave was clean, with the exception of little black holes inside.

Hey, that's the consequence of giving high explosive corn to two teenage dumbasses. The walls were pretty much cleaned, they too had little black traces, but Kari was convinced that they weren't visible.

Matt, too, did a great job and the counters were shining. There was only one thing left to do. Vacuuming.

"Okay guys, I think that'll do. Matt, T.K., thank you, you may leave. My idiotic brother and I will finish the job." Tai poked her shoulder with a weird expression on his face.

"Um… Kari? I kinda have to pick Sora up… Can you-" She sighed.

"Okay." She pointed us to the door and waved goodbye.

-x-

Matt and I walked in silence until our paths parted.

"Did you talk to him?" I silently whispered. His blue eyes turned darker when he spoke.

"I-I didn't have time. I tried to get on the subject and then… It went 'boom'." He chuckled to himself ironically.

"I will, T.K. I promise." I nodded and waved to him in silence. Still five days were there to survive.

-x-

Monday. The worst day of the week. I rolled my still drowsy eyes and sighed. Another day, another drop-dead-early wake up. But I didn't intend to be late today.

Why? A little secret.

I smirked and remembered last night.

-x-

_My cell rang for the fourth time that evening. The screen flashed the same number all over again. _

_You got message from: Kari 3. _

_I smirked to myself. I cherished this small moments chatting with Kari. _

_U going on the bus tomorrow? _

_I pressed send and waited. It rang again couple of moments later. _

_Didn't intend to. Y? _

_I started typing, but I heard some noise from the kitchen. _

"_Teeks, you home?"  
"Yes mum." I finished writing my answer. _

_U'll see. Gotta go. See ya :D_

-x-

So I packed myself up, went through my usual morning routine and rushed at the bus station. I let out a facilitating sigh when I made it. Nothing could spoil my plans today. Not that I had plans. The bus stopped on the next station and she came in.

"Kari! Come here. I saved you a seat." She stared at me, her eyes widening.

"You aren't actually late?" I grinned at her. She still looked a little bit dazed. We soon got to the final stop- the school and she waved me goodbye.

"See you, um… third class? English, isn't it?" I nodded and Took couple of deep breaths.

"Kari… I was wondering…"

"What is it Teeks?"

The blood rushed to my cheeks.

"Oh, nothing. I gotta go."

I gathered my courage and kissed her cheek.

And then I headed to the gym.  
When I turned to wave to her, she was still standing there, her face bright pink.

-x-

I had P.E. first class. And second. I sighed. Who put P.E. this early in the morning?

Someone called me and I turned.

"Hey T.E.!"

"Very funny Davis."

The goggle head grinned at me.  
"How are you today?"

"Great. I'm ready to kick your ass in volleyball." I smirked at him. We started volleyball elements earlier in the spring.

Davis was pretty good, but volleyball wasn't his kind of sport. I liked it pretty much, and I was good at it.

"Awww, T.K., do you have to?" I didn't get a chance to answer because the coach came in.

"Alright boys, here's the deal. You do whatever you want with this ball-"

A group 'Yay!' was heard. The coach frowned and continued.

"I didn't finish. You can do whatever you want as long it is volleyball."

Davis let out a sigh.  
"Just my luck." He murmured.

-x-

Davis ended up on my team, but we were both on the bench because some students called us too good to need practice. Davis looked satisfied, so he was back in his regular carefree mood.

"I heard Tai and Matt blew up the kitchen last night. Man, that is so funny."

I nodded.

"I know, we had to rub the popcorn off for nearly two hours."

"You were there? Awww man! Why no one invites me to the party? But I couldn't make it anyway, so never mind."

I stared at him.  
"And what were you doing?"

His face flushed a little and he put his hands behind his head.  
"I was kinda… um…"

"You know, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's not a big deal. I was helping Jun with her shopping. And she insisted that she would meet my date. You know, for the dance. So Mari had to come too."

I smiled. 

"Was it a disaster?" He shook his head on my surprise.

"Actually they talked a lot and got along pretty well. But something weird happened when I went on the bathroom. Some guy stopped me and said I shouldn't mess with Mari. That she isn't what she seems to be. I don't know T.K., but something gave me the creeps 'bout that guy."

I nodded as the bell rang.

"Hey, see you at lunch?" I waved to him.

"Sure, if I survive Computer Science." He lowered his head in worry.

-x-

I rushed to my locker to get my things and went to English classroom. Kari waved at me as I entered the room.

"P.E. ah?" She asked as she saw my sweaty face.

"Yeah." She was staring at me. "What?"

"Oh, nothing T.K., I was just thinking."

"And what were you thinking?" I asked, but didn't expect the answer.

"How cute you are." She said and blushed.

I opened my mouth to answer, but the teacher came in. It was a very long class, but the bell saved us and we went to the cafeteria.

-x-

Kari and I sat at our usual table. She was acting strange the whole time.

Did I do something wrong? Man, girls are weird.

The gang hasn't arrived yet, so only Yolei and Ken were there beside us. Yolei was in her usual over talkative mood.

"…and I couldn't believe that she would do that. Something was telling me that she was no good. Do you agree with me Ken?" Ken shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, she's pretty nice to all of us. And-"

"Hi Yolei, hi Ken." Said Kari and sat at the table.

"Oh Kari, hello. Hi T.K." Replied Yolei. Ken frowned and simply said 'hi'.

"So where are the guys?" I asked.

"Well, Tai and Sora are somewhere doing… whatever they are doing. Izzy is helping Davis with computers. Mimi is off somewhere and I don't really know where Matt is."

I suddenly remembered.

"Matt's band has a reversal today."

"So it's just the four of us." Said Kari cheerfully. I smiled at the raven-haired boy and the girl with glasses.

"So, Yolei, who were you talking about before we came?" Yolei flushed a little.

"You heard that? Um… I had to tell Ken something…" Kari smirked.

"Yolei, I know you're lying. You always do that with your hair when you aren't telling the truth."

Yolei stopped twirling her hair between her fingers.  
"Oh, okay. So we were talking about… that girl that Davis' dating."

"Mari? She is nice." I said and deserved a glare from both Yolei and Kari.

What is their problem?

I glanced nervously at Ken, who gave me an apologetic look, which confirmed that he though as I did.

"What is wrong with her?"

-x-

**Author's note: **regardless to the opinions, I am not dead. I finally got the computer and the internet (at the same time!) and updated this!

So, you were right… Matt and tai DID blew the kitchen up. NO BAD GUYS. Yet!

So I have one request…If it isn't too much xD

Write me in your reviews what you think about this chap.

~MB


	11. Project Juice And 'T' Mystery

To my reviewers: **THANK YOU!**  
I don't believe someone actually likes this twisted product of mine.

To Angel of Light and Hope: Hehe. I dunno. Every story must have a bad guy/gal around. I will figure out something… And don't worry, Takari elements coming up in next few chapters. Thank you for your review.

To NaruHinaForever13: Well, I think you are close, but not actually right. I think it will all come clear in Ch 12 or 13. Thanks for the review.

So… next chap. **Njoy!**

**Stand By Me**

_~Disclaimer: Digimon are not mine…_

**Edited: 11/30/'10**

**Chapter 11: Project Juice and 'T' Mystery**

"So?" I sent one more confused look to the girls. They looked kinda dazed.

"Well... she is kinda..." Started Kari. Yolei shot her a death glare.

"What?" She asked.

"If Ken knows, then T.K. should too."

The purple haired girl decided not to set up a tantrum and just nodded to her best friend. Kari looked around for a second and then lowered her head.

"We think she is cheating on Davis." She whispered in my ear.

WHAT?

"It can't be." I said eagerly.

"No way. You didn't see that face when she was asking me to set her a date with him. She was like glowing. She couldn't have."

Both Kari and Yolei narrowed their eyes. Ken saw that I was in trouble so he said in his calm voice.

"Girls, calm down. He is not the enemy. Now, what makes you think that she is having an affa-"

Yolei quickly hushed him by putting a finger over his mouth.

"Sssh. We don't want to bring any attention on us. Let's call this by some code name… like Operation Apple."

"Operation Apple?" I asked mockingly. Kari and Ken both laughed at very red girl.

"We need a better code name." Automatically said Kari. The black haired boy frowned.

"It needs to be something completely normal. You know, we can't say in front of Davis 'Hey, how's operation X going?' or he will get suspicious. And I also think this should be called project, not operation." I nudged Yolei with my elbow.

"So how's it like dating a genius?"

This time Ken's face flushed bright pink while Yolei glared at me. She lowered her head and quietly whispered in my ear.

"I think you should mind your own business, if you did than your sight would get brighter. And you would notice some things around you."

My eyes widened and beads of sweat suddenly started forming on my forehead. My sight? What does she mean by that? What am I missing? I scanned the area around me. Ken and Kari were both looking at me with concern.

"C'mon girl, what did you say to him? He looks like he ran a marathon." Ken said and everybody laughed. Even I let out a small smile.

What did she mean?

"So, we need a name everybody." Said Kari and confidently squeezed her juice can.

Yolei widened her eyes and glanced at Ken.

"I've got an idea. Since Ken and I are assigned at the drinks bar, we could name this operation 'Project Juice'. Therefore, when someone asks us what are we talking about, Ken could nonchalantly say It is about the dance. Right?"

Everybody smiled and nodded. We were talking so long that we didn't notice that cafeteria was almost empty.

"Oh crap. Hika, we must go or we will be late on Sex Ed."

The joyful couple shot us a good luck grin as we rushed out.

We hurried down the hallway and came into the classroom just before the bell rang. I sighed as I crashed down onto my chair. Kari giggled and sat beside me.

Mr. Sakaishi entered the room and put his files on the desk. He adjusted his glasses and gave us a meaningful look. He wasn't that old, probably twenty nine or thirty. But the glasses and his wrinkles made him look so much older.

But, being a science teacher in Odaiba High could be very stressing. I smiled to myself. He was Matt's teacher, too.

Once, when Tai got a bad grade, they set up a prank. Not very nice one. They've put a paint bucket over the door that he was entering. And that fell on his head.

Soon, Mr. Sakaishi was running after them with neon green paint all over his face. And he caught them surprisingly. I know Matt still wonders how he did that. 'He must run a marathon every day or something like that.' He said.

They got a detention, had to take extra science classes and be his personal assistants for the rest of the year. I grinned to myself again and started paying attention once again.

"… So this year we will learn basics of human reproductive system and something more about our body. So girls, did you choose you partners?"

Every last one of the boys had confusion written on his face. Well, all accept me.

Kari sent me encouraging grin and I realized something.  
I still didn't know what made the girls think Mari's been cheating.  
I was about to whisper in her ear when…

"So Miss Kamiya, you've chosen Mr. Takaishi. I see. Well, you are only girl in class that has taken this task seriously, so you can sit back there," He pointed at the desk in the last row and then turned to the rest of the class, "Now girl choose your partners, we haven't got all day, you know." He smiled apologetically to us and we moved.

I carried Kari's book while she took care of the notes.

"Good riddance, ah?" I said.

She looked as lovely as ever. Sure, she had small bags under her eyes, but with Tai for a brother, who wouldn't? I noticed that she had a new necklace.

A small chain with pendant in shape of letter 'T'. I reached for it and took it in my hand.

"New accessory? I like it. What does it mean?"

She blushed furiously and muttered.

"I-it stands for… Tai. Yeah, Tai. So I would remember that he is my brother and my support. Always." She glanced to see my reaction.

Okay. A 'T' for Tai. I could deal with that. However…

"Are you sure it isn't for some boy? I would be heartbroken if you find another best friend." I joked, but she winced.

"N-no. I-it is not."

I gazed at her and saw something unfamiliar in her brown eyes. She looked at me with so many emotions at once. Friendship, care, support, happiness, grief, and a glint of something I did not recognize. But that was just for that moment. Hikari looked away as Mr. Sakaishi announced our assignment.

"Now that everybody has their partners I would like to-"  
Loud chime of the bell announced the end. But he just glared at us.

"If anyone leaves this classroom before I'm finished, I can guarantee you that he or she will fail." He took some papers.

"As the girls know, we have some assignments to do. Here is the list of what you need to mention in assignment number three. Remember, see you tomorrow. Have a nice day everybody." He took his bag and left the classroom, murmuring something to himself.

It was destined that that was not a nice day.

After school, I spotted Tai, Sora and Kari talking about something. I really didn't want to go home by myself, so I figured it would be good to remind Kari so she could go with me.

I was getting closer when I heard something interesting.

"I have to go with Sora, so I won't be home in the afternoon."

"Hey Kari, that's a nice necklace you have."

In that second Kari reached for her pendant, but Tai was faster.

"A 'T'. So it means Tai, right?" I could see his flashing grin. Hikari raised her eyebrows.

"Actually it doesn't."

It doesn't? But why would she lie to me? Taichi's grin faded away.

"Then what does it mean?" His voice was full of overprotection. Sora nudged him.

"If she doesn't want to speak about it, maybe she shouldn't Tai."

"Sora, please stay out of this. This is between me and my little sister. So Kari, I asked you a question."

"If you must know, I like someone." Tai widened his eyes in surprise. She patted her foot on the ground. Unusual silence filled the area.

"Y-you have a boyfriend? How come I don't know anything 'bout it?" He raised his eyebrows and they formed a frown.

"I don't have a boyfriend Tai."

"Taichi, leave her alone. Please." Sora said. She took his hand and sent him a pleading look. Tai's expression softened and let go of his sister.

"I will talk to you later." He said and put a hand over Sora's shoulder. He kissed her lightly and they went away. I decided it was my turn to ask questions now. So I got nearer and frowned.

"Hi Hika."

"Oh, Teeks. How are you?"

"Actually not so good. I was wondering why have you lied to me earlier."  
Her brown orbs locked my gaze and she touched her pendant once more.

-x-

**Author's note:** Is it another cliffhanger? I'm sorry for that one.  
_Author's mind note:_ Actually she isn't sorry, she writes that so you would stay interested. _Me:_ Hey, shut up.  
My mind is playing games. Again.

Soooooooooo… I ask you one thing as always.  
Practice your writing skills and leave me a comment.

I won't update this for some time since I'm going on vacation with my grandparents.

No computer. Sigh.  
No internet. Sigh.  
So, stay tuned, I'll be back. (soon I hope)

~MB


	12. Liars Have To Pay

**Stand By Me**

_~Disclaimer: Digimon are not mine…_

**Edited: 11/30/'10**

**Chapter 12: Liars Have To Pay**

And she stared at me, probably searching her mind for some sort of explanation. I wasn't in the mood for any, so I simply asked again.

"Hikari, why did you lie to me?" It came out a little bit sharper than I intended to, and she took a defensive stance.

"How do you mean that? I would never lie to you, you are my best friend." Oh, she was getting the best friend ticket to get out. Nope, not gonna work this time.

I wanted to know if she had a boyfriend. Partly because I was interested in protecting her, and well, partly because I cared. Let's leave out that lion of jealousy building inside, and that possessive voice in my head. Better not to mention the violence building towards that guy, whoever he is.

"Oh, bullshit Kari." My bad words obviously offended her, so she scooped and looked ever tinier, even more fragile.

_Even more beautiful._

I shook the thought away before it made me blush.

"I heard what you told to Tai. I didn't know you were capable of that." The words were just coming out. I lost control. My voice slightly rose with every word. She snapped, too.

"You were eavesdropping? How could you?" I read it on her face that she never intended to say those things to me. Ever. That made my anger burst.

"I didn't know you would ever lie to me." The last words came out as a whisper, but I made sure she heard them.

"I never knew you could break my heart like that."

She just stood there, looking at me in shock. And then she broke down crying. I remembered this was still a public place, and I became aware of people looking at us, so I simply put my anger aside and grabbed her arm.

She was still sobbing by the time we made it to the park. All the previous emotion just subsided, when I glanced at her. Hurt was written on her face. Huge feeling of guilt crashed into my chest and I pulled her into my embrace.

_Like it was not me who made her cry. _

I brushed her hair gently and she buried her head in my chest.

"T.K., I never intended to-"

"Hush, it's my fault. I lost it Kari, I lost my control. Because I care about you. Because I-"

Love you.

Should I say it? This is hardly the right time. I buried those words into my heart once more. I she really liked that guy, I would be left aside. I couldn't bear to be second for her. Not now, not ever.

But she rose her tiny head and locked her gaze with mine. It was like she was saying 'Tell me how you feel'.

"I care about you, too. And if this," She took the necklace between her fingers, "ever comes between us, then it should be gone." She pulled the chain and it broke. My face blushed deeply.

"K-kari, but that's yours."

"It doesn't matter, you are mine, too." I shot her a confused look, so she blushed, too.

"My friend that is. I couldn't imagine…" She obviously finished that thought in her head. But it didn't matter. She was here, with me, in my arms. And she cared.

My heart made a back flip. I don't know how much time we spent there, in each other's arms.

"Would you look at that, Hirohito? Two young ones in love. I remember when we were like that." Some old lady said and her husband frowned.

"We weren't. I always kissed you when we were hugged." With those words he leaned and pecked her cheek. The old lady blushed and giggled. Kari gazed at me.

"T.K., did you see that?"

"What? That cute old couple? Yeah." She frowned lightly and turned her face to me.

"I would like to try something. If you don't mind." I nodded. Her lips brushed my ear.

"Would you like to kiss me?"

And that was it.

My heart went crazy, pumping blood to my cheeks. Her scent got into every pore in my body. The pure emotions were hanging behind those words. I didn't answer.

Oh, c'mon, did you ever doubt me? This was the perfect opportunity.  
I dreamed of this moment for days.

Okay, months.

No, years.

So, I put my hands on her face and pulled her closer. At first brushed my lips gently at hers, and kiss her tenderly. As I pulled myself apart, she whispered.

"More, please."

Her eyes went slightly darker with desire. Then she pulled me closer as our lips crushed for the second time.

This kiss was somewhat deeper, and I could feel her tongue gently brushing mine. My body felt needy, and I answered. Her hands tangled into my hair as I put my hands on her hips. She brushed my hair gently and my hands travelled up her body.

Some tiny voice said that this was wrong, that I shouldn't do it, but my body separated from my mind. This was what I needed, what I craved for.

Suddenly she stopped and broke away, gasping for air. My arms wrapped around her and pulled her in my embrace once again. I could hear her heart pounding, as well as my own.

"See, that's what I'm talking about." The cheerful old man's voice came to us and the old lady giggled once more.

"Kari, what the heck?" I asked. But she just put a finger on my mouth and whispered.

"Sssh, don't ruin the moment." I nodded. I don't know how much time has passed. It may be minutes, or hours, or only seconds, but at one moment she parted her body from mine and rose. I followed her.

"Kari?" I gazed into her eyes. Again.

"Does it mean-"

"You are my boyfriend? I dunno, if you like it." She blushed furiously.

"I definitely love it!" I responded and pecked her. Something shiny caught my eye.

"Hey, your necklace." I glanced at the 'T' shaped pendant and frowned.

"But you like someone else. The one who this letter belongs to." She punched me lightly in the shoulder.

"Oh, silly. You didn't figure it out yet. Look," She put her necklace on again and pointed at the pendant, "a 'T' stands for Takeru."

I felt myself blushing furiously. Well, it was logic. How could I be so stupid?

"I'm sorry." I blurted out. Great, embarrass yourself even more. She just giggled and took my hand.

"C'mon, let's go home." I escorted her to her apartment and claimed another kiss. As we pulled apart, I let the raw emotions take over me and kissed her savagely.

"T.K., what was that for?" She asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"That was the payment."

"For what?"

"All liars have to pay the price. This was yours." She smiled and kissed me again lightly for goodbye. I hugged her once again and went to my apartment.

The euphoria hit me the moment I went inside. I had a girlfriend. And not just any girl. Kari.

Now my life is perfect.

-x-

**A/N: **Or is it? (laughs evilly)  
No more bothering, but it is nice to update this FINALLY!

As always thanks to my reviewers **Angel of Light and Hope **and** NaruHinaForever13.**

You know the drill. I write, you review.  
It keeps me going, you know, it's nice to know somebody actually reads this and likes it.  
I'm gonna shut up now.  
~MB


	13. A Girl Equals Problem

**Stand By Me**

_~Disclaimer: Digimon are not mine…_

**Edited: 11/30/'10**

**Chapter 13: A Girl Equals Problem**

_*There's gotta be somebody for me out there.*_

-x-

Nobody wants to be alone. Loneliness is a curse. And I know it. All those times that my parents fought in the past.

True, Matt was there, but he left me also. In the Digital World, when I had friends, I felt alone, too. I never had so many friends, but I haven't been so alone either.

It is weird how sometimes, when you have so much people around, you still feel lonely in this world. But now, now I had someone to hold on to.

_My anchor. _

With that thought I slowly felt sleepy. Well, I've been doing this damn essay for a couple of hours now. I glanced to the clock. Nine p.m. Over for today, that is for sure. I have four more days to finish this.

I took a quick shower (my mum wasn't home yet) and changed into my night clothes. I can't call it PJs because it consists of deep blue pajama bottoms and nothing else. I sighed as I stuffed my pillow. I turned it a couple of times, just because I like it cold.

And then I put my hands on my bare chest and dozed to sleep.

-x-

I was used for my dreams to be vivid, real. But this one was particularly... which word should I choose?

_Dead. _

I was back in the cell.

"You are back." A familiar voice mused. The impact of image hit the instant I turned.

It was her, the shadow/dream Kari. Or whatever should I call her. But she wasn't a kid anymore. Her body curved and she was taller. She looked like my Kari in all aspects. I gasped in shock.

"Why did you change?" She smiled, but that smile, like all of the surroundings, was dead. Leeched of life to its very essence. But she had a spark of life in those empty eyes.

"I called you. And you returned." She sounded like a child again. That lonely girl I met two times before. For a moment I asked myself if she was ignoring my question.

Like she could read my thoughts, she came closer and touched my hand. A cold chill went through my body.

"Sorry." She exclaimed.

"I'm not used to, you know, being dead."

"You're dead?" She nodded.

"In this place at least. But now, I feel alive. When you are here. You don't know how is it to drown in loneliness." This time I reached for her, willing to pull her out.

"You have a question written on your face." She whispered as I touched her skin.

"I'm changed because she is happier. You made her happy." I suddenly gasped for air. I was drowning.

"You must go. But don't worry," She said as she leaned closer, "you will return." She kissed me and the air returned to my lungs. Nevertheless, everything went black.

-x-

I woke up shivering. Cold sweat was rolling my forehead. I should get used to it by now, I guess. I caught myself thinking about that cold girl.

_Dead._

Who was she?

I glanced through the window. The sun wasn't up yet. I could use some more sleep. I drifted away, carried by the image of that gray girl, into the, this time, dreamless sleep.

-x-

Yes, I was stressed next morning. And yes, I was late. And no, I didn't get detention. Lucky? Well, I thought so until…

"Hi!"

"Hi, yourself. I didn't see you hiding behind my gorgeous girl-"

"T.K.!" Kari said and put a finger on my mouth.

"Hush." She exclaimed, her eyes melted chocolate. She pulled me into the empty classroom of the computer club. I raised my eyebrows, noticing her expression.

It was piercing and… inviting. So, well, I haven't actually seen her since yesterday, and that gray girl was totally occupying my thoughts. I needed distraction. And she came on the silver platter. Her eyes widened as I locked my lips with hers in a kiss.

"Takeru! Someone will see us." She hissed before she let go.

"So what?" I asked as I freed her from the kiss, but still holding her in my arms. Her face turned dark.

"Do you really want _Tai _to find out?" Those brown orbs flickered with danger. Yeah, I could take that chance.

It was worth it. Correction. _She_ was worth it.

"I think I'll live if he finds out. I'm like his baby brother, you know. And he's Matt best frien-" I suddenly remembered my brother and shot up. Kari noticed that.

"Yes, I know. There's something wrong with their friendship recently. They are together, but something is off. I've been meaning to ask you, but I didn't get the chance." She raised her gaze to me.

"He still loves her, doesn't he?" I knew to whom she was referring instantly. I swallowed and said.

"Yes." She blinked and rested her head on my chest. I stroked her silky hair gently and inhaled her scent.

_A kiss of spring, the most beautiful cherry blossom. _Luscious. Inviting_._

"I think Tai knows that, too. He doesn't want to admit it though. That's why I don't want anyone to know about us. He's already on the edge, Teeks. He might snap. I don't think losing Matt-"

She stopped as the door opened. Yolei and Davis came in.

"Hey guys, we've been looking for-" Yolei suddenly opened her eyes and gasped. I realized I was still stroking Kari's hair. Both she and I blushed.

"I-it's not what you think…"

"Yeah, I tripped over a wire and-"

"I caught her and then I saw-"

"A bug in my hair, so he got rid of it."

"Yeah, that's it."

This was awkward. You know, lying to our friends. I glanced at Kari, whose skin was as red as a tomato. Yolei glared at us for a moment. Then, her expression eased and she said.

"Sure, it is perfectly logical." I realized I didn't hear Davis at all. He was just standing there, staring blankly somewhere.

"Hey Davis." I said. We had the next class together, so I figured I could cheer him up and get an update.

"Guys, Davis and I will go. Don't worry, I remember Project Juice." I winked at the girls and pulled Davis out.

He was unusually distant today. Not your normal Davis. He didn't talk. At all. That got me worried.

"Hey, Davis." He raised his gaze unwillingly.

"Yeah?" His voice was rid of his usual cheerfulness. It was… dead. Yeah. Weird.

"So, what's up?" I grinned at him, hoping he will smile at me back. He didn't.

"I dunno."

"What's bothering you?" I wasn't the type to give up easily.

"Stuff. Just stuff." That got me. I slammed him against the wall.

"Well, Davis. Look at yourself. You act like a walking corpse. Tell me, as a friend to friend, what is the problem."

I could see tears deep in those brown orbs. He sighed.

"It's Mari." I sighed, too.

"It's always the girls." Like problems on foot.

-x-

**A/N:** I'm too lazy to continue writing this one. So this is it. For now. And I have to get an idea what is wrong with her.  
Any suggestions, people?  
Help your favorite *chokes on the candy while laughing* author.  
LoL ~MB


	14. Storm In A Teacup

**Stand By Me**

_~Disclaimer: Digimon are not mine…_  
The title is random. ©Red Hot Chili Peppers

**Edited: 11/30/'10**

**Chapter 14: Storm in a Teacup**

"So, what's the big problem?" I asked.

"I dunno." He answered. Davis winced when he noticed my glare.

"It is the problem. That I don't know what the problem is."

"Wait. But how do you know it is a problem?" I was getting pretty confused with all those problem-no problem thing.

"Well… I like her. I really do. And I think she likes me. But lately she is pretty distant." He said and sighed.

"Distant? Like what?" He raised his gaze as we entered the classroom. We took our regular seats and continued talking, but a little bit quieter.

"Take this for an example. When we go home together, I escort her to her bus station, like always. You know, she lives pretty far from here. And usually I wait with her for the bus, or rarely go with her all the way. But lately, she doesn't want me to wait with her or even," He blushed fiercely, "hold hands, hug and the other stuff."

"Or when I ask her out, she always has some other things to do. But in the school she acts like everything is normal. Oh, T.K. I'm not an expert, but could it be," he scanned the area to be sure that no one was listening, "the girl stuff. Like PMS and that."

His face was getting to color of pepper by now. I laughed inside. Yes, the girl stuff could be pretty tricky.

When we were twelve, Kari got her-ugh-period. And the first person to know was me. Well, I was a little bit confused about that, but I decided to help her. So we went to the store to get what she needed. You know. Girl stuff. Anyway, she sent me to pay for it because she was embarrassed.

Like I wasn't.

But she was my best friend even back then. So I went. And I bought it. You should see the look on that salesman's face when she realized what was in my hands. She said that I'm a very good boy to buy that. I remember that I blushed, paid and ran away.

I smiled at the memory. Yes, it was the most embarrassing day of my life. But I deserved a kiss from Kari.

Okay, it was a peck, but still.

And the tricky monthly stuff began. PMS was a devil. I'm sure girls hate it, but not more than I do. I notice the change in people.

My mom gets all softy and cleans around like all the time, Yolei gets even more bossier and crankier, and Kari? Kari gets quieter and emotional. And depressed.

"Yeah, you could be right." I murmured more to myself rather than to him. But his eyes sparkled and he nodded, seeming to be in a little bit brighter mood. Our time to talk ran out because the teacher got in.

-x-

"So what's the problem?" Kari asked as we got to our next class. You know which class was it. The 'most exciting class ever'. Yes, it was Sexual Education. Like life was ironic with me.

"Oh, he has a girl problem. That is Mari problem. Speaking of her, did you see her today?" Kari shook her head in response and put her eyes on me. Well, this was uncomfortable. I sensed something bad was going to come out from her mouth. I wasn't too far.

"I knew it was about her! That girl is nothing but a problem. Poor Davis."

"Hika, I must admit I don't see a problem." She shot me a glare that said shut up. I wish I did.

"Honestly, what is about her that bothers you and Yolei so much?" Her face gained dangerous expression. I was going to shut up. Too late you say.

"Because she is cheating on poor Davis." She hissed quietly, but I managed to hear her. I could describe this feeling I got. Was it realization, surprise, shock? I didn't know. And that was the time I really shouldn't say anything more. And once again, I ignored my own advice.

"How do you know?"

"T.K., she is acting weird, like turning her head around like she thinks someone is following her. And that look she has on her face when she talks with Davis. Like a mask. No emotions, just guilt."

"And besides, Cody and Yolei saw her with some guy a while ago. True, they were fighting, but in the end he kissed her. You know Yolei, she had to tell someone. So she told me. And she threatened Cody not to tell anyone. I'm telling you Teeks," Her face gained grim expression and softened a little, "please stay away from her."

Was that jealousy I heard in her voice? I didn't want to say anything, so I stayed quiet. She glanced anxiously at me for a couple of times, but then she gave up and started listening to Mr. Sakaishi.

I decided I as well may give a try. Trust me, this guy turned Sex Ed into Sleep Ed. By the time I got to the cafeteria I was as sleepy as hell. But nothing that my girlfriend couldn't fix.

She shot me a casual glance and went away with 'I've got to go to the bathroom'. I understood her hint and prepared to leave.

Tai just glared suspiciously at her, like he was looking for some potential boyfriends around and kissed Sora, never taking his eyes off Kari. When she went away, he asked.

"I hope she isn't going to meet with anybody. Do you think I should follow her?" My red alert blinked.

"No, Tai!" When he looked at me I tried to explain.

"She is probably just… umm… going to the bathroom?"

Tai took his eyes off me as Sora tickled him. I stood up and said.

"I've got to go. I need to pick up my book and head to my next class." Matt gave me a suspicious glance as he said.

"Already?" I nodded and turned to leave.

"Hey, T.K.! Keep an eye on her. And if you see any boys around just tell me." The flicker in his eyes explained what was he going to do to anybody who touches Kari.

"Sure Tai." I murmured.

Well, isn't life just brilliant?

I was on my way to the computer room, where was our meeting place, when a pair of hands pulled me into empty classroom.

"Hey!" I said to the figure, but then I realized who was it. Her green eyes reflected fear and were glassy, probably because of tears, which were rolling down her cheeks in waves.

"What the heck?" I asked. She blinked.

"I'm so sorry T.K., but I don't know who to turn now. And you seem like a nice guy." She shivered and pulled me on a chair. She continued standing while I looked at her. Yes, she looked pretty messy.

"What is the problem?" I thought about Kari and her earlier statement. And the fact she was waiting.

"Could this go any faster? I have to-" I stopped myself when I gazed to her face. I was like heartbreaking. I instantly felt guilty and said.

"Hey, please, stop crying. You can trust me. Tell me what is this all about." I didn't even notice I stood up.

"I-I know what Davis thinks. He thinks I don't like him anymore. And the girls… They think I'm a slut. Because that purple haired, what is her name-"

"Yolei."

"Yeah, Yolei. And the little kid."

"Cody."

"They saw me fighting with Xander. And he kissed me afterwards. But you probably know that."

"Yeah, I do." I said in-the-matter-of-fact tone.

"But you must believe me. I. Am. Not. Cheating."

I really didn't intend to get in between. But for some reason I trusted her. I didn't even think about it when my brain let out those words.

"But what were you doing then?"

She stared at me, with those huge emerald eyes and wiped her tears. She took a couple of deep breaths and started telling her story.

-x-

**A/N: **Yeah, I think it is the time for some bad guys. Hey, every story must have one!  
What do you think about it?  
So this chapter is a little weird. The PMS stuff, the words just typed it selves (itself, I really don't know what is correct). Don't blame me. Okay, blame me, it is my idea. 

And I'm going to protest and not write if I don't get some reviews. Cruel? Yeah!  
(that is a joke, she doesn't mean it.)  
Okay, I won't stop writing. But still.

Stay tuned. ~MB  
p.s. love ya all


	15. Flowers And Dates

**Stand By Me**

_~Disclaimer: Digimon are not mine…_

**Edited: 12/04/'10**

**Chapter 15: Flowers and Dates**

"Well, it is a little complicated." She started.

"The guy I was fighting with, Xander, is my ex." She gazed into my eyes to see if I was listening. I was so she lowered her head again and continued.

"He is pretty possessive, even when we were involved together. He wouldn't let me see my friend, he would follow my every step and every guy that even looked at me was covered in bruises the next morning."

"I was trying to reason with him, but he would hit me too. The flowers would appear next day with a note 'I'm sorry.', 'I never meant to hurt you.' or 'I love you.'."

"I liked the attention which he was giving to me. I liked him a lot too. I felt like someone actually loves me. My parents divorced when I was little. I live with my dad now. My mother can't even stand to look at me and she has a new husband and a new family now."

"But at some point I couldn't stand that anymore. I had no friends, because he scared them away. So when my dad told me that we are moving in Odaiba, I was glad to. I needed a time off and I told Xander it was over because I'm moving away."

"He tried to stop me, but my father had the last word. He saw before anyone what was Xander like, but he never told me. I had to learn my lesson. And I **did**."

"When I found Davis, it was like my life mattered again. But Xander found me few days ago. He got here and demanded to meet. I went only because I thought I could deal with him. But I couldn't. He knows that I have somebody else and I'm afraid for Davis. So I keep away from him." She gazed up again.

"So, basically, we get rid of this Xander guy and everything is fine?" I said with my best sarcasm voice and smiled. Mari was again on the edge.

"Hey, hey don't cry now. I was kidding. But you shouldn't avoid Davis anymore."

"But-"

"No buts. Do you trust him?" She nodded carefully.

"Then let him know so. Davis is a big guy. He knows how to deal with things. Don't worry about him," I glanced to my watch, "I have to go. My lovely lady is waiting."

I winked at the black haired girl and rushed out. I managed to see a trace of smile on her lips before I closed the door. I looked at the watch again. Well, Kari's going to be furious.

In the next moment I was in another empty classroom. With another girl. But this was wasn't crying. This was wearing a smile that tempted me into kissing her. But her eyes held worry.

"**Where have you been**?" She said and moved closer.

"I was delayed. You know how your big brother can be. He told me to spy on you Hika." I lowered my head and brushed her skin. Yeah, that was the disadvantage of being one eighty five centimeters tall.

I always had to lower my head to kiss that shorty of my best friend- and now girlfriend. Because Kari was near one sixty eight, and she was short. And she definitely hated when I brought that subject up.

"You know," I stated, "I would very much like to see you in heels. That way you'll be taller." I put another kiss on her jaw and pulled back, watching her become red.

"I- **You** know I'm sensitive about that subject. And if you, Mr. Oh-I'm-so-tall," She poked my chest while rising on her toes to plant a soft kiss on my lips, "didn't grow up so much and fast, I would be just the right height." I lowered my hands down her back as she kissed me again.

"But I would still like to see you in high heels." I murmured. I could feel her mouth curve in one nasty little smile.

"We'll see about that." She said as she broke free and gazed to the clock.

"Oh, crap Teeks. We're late." I let my fingers explore her silky hair.

"You know we **could** stay here and not appear." She gave me the you-are-not-thinking-clear look, but she smiled.

"Some other time. This **is** important!" She took out her books and waited for me. We rushed to my locker and got in the classroom. The teacher, Mrs. Fuji, glared at us.

"Now that you two **lovebirds** honored us with your presence, we can continue." She shot us a glare through those glasses, which made her look like a bug of some sort. After the all mighty Geo, she asked us to stay and signed us for a detention. We tried to protest, but she stuck to her words.

So we got detention after school. We would water the garden or something like that.

"That surely went well. Good thing I'm a flower child." Kari said. I laughed.

Ken and Yolei waved at us to come to them. We were supposed to have another class, but the teacher called in sick, so we could go.

"Hi Ken, hi Yolei." I greeted. Ken nodded while Yolei said.

"Greetings to you too, **lovebirds**." I could see Kari turn pink and I felt a little hot, too.

"Yolei!" Ken scolded.

"What!" She asked and kissed him. Yeah, I wanted to do the same. (kiss Kari, not Ken!) Kari just smiled as she caught my gaze.

Note to self: never again be late with Kari to a lesson you share with Yolei.

"So what were you doing exactly? Well, miss Smarty-pants and mister Goody aren't exactly the people to be late." She raised her eyebrows.

"Yolei, please leave them alone. You don't have to know everything about everyone." Ken said calmly. She tried to argue, but gave up. Since we had our Digidestined meeting later, we stayed and waited for the other kids. Davis didn't have the last lesson either, but I guessed he stayed with Izzy for tutoring.

So Kari, Yolei, Ken and I went outside on the fresh air. We didn't notice the time went by and the older kids came to us.

"So what is the reason behind this meeting?" Matt asked.

"You know, **the** dance." Mimi proclaimed.

"So, you all have dates?" Izzy asked, gazing away from his computer and at the others.

"I'm going with the redhead here." Tai said and planted a kiss on Sora's cheek.

"Kari and I." I said, gazing anxiously at Tai. He didn't seem to mind that I was taking his younger sis to the dance. One point for Takeru.

"I'm going with Ken, if anybody doesn't know." Yolei said cheerfully.

Davis scratched his head. "I **think** I'm going with Mari."

Izzy nodded and said.

"So that leaves… Joe," Joe was a college student, but was invited, "Mimi-"

Mimi glanced furiously at him.

"I'm not alone. I already picked **my** guy." She exclaimed.

"Well who is it, Meems?" She shot us all a daring glance.

"It's a secret."

I could see the look on Yolei's face. She wanted to know badly. But Ken kept her mouth shut.

"So that leaves Matt and me. I think I'll ask that girl from the Computer Club."

That left Matt.

We all gazed at him in surprise. He was the biggest playboy among us and he didn't have a date? Who is this guy? And what has he done to my brother?

Matt closed his eyes and answered silently.

"I have a date."

**A/N:** Dedicated to the school tomorrow. Yes, in my country school is starting TOMORROW!

Anyway, I'm not happy with this fic anymore. I'm trying to finish it, but not. happy. At all.

So the question is: Who is Matt's date?  
ANY ideas? Any opinion counts. As long as you tell me what do you think.

~MB  
p.s. love you all readers.  
p.p.s. the review button is down there


	16. Friendship And Forgiveness

**Stand By Me**

_~Disclaimer: Digimon are not mine…_

**Edited: 12/05/'10**

**Chapter 16: Friendship and Forgiveness**

Emotions. The very thing that make us alive.

And yet sometimes...

Do you know the feeling that takes over you when you hold something down deep buried inside? Well, the same way is with emotions.

If you keep them locked, never letting anyone to see them, they turn into something else.

Love turns to possessiveness, sorrow to rage and friendship? Friendship turns to grudge.

And that twisted feelings can hurt your soul. That feelings eat you up inside until there's nothing but empty shell.

And I wasn't going to let that happen to my brother. I owed him that much. For all the times he was there for me. For all the times he protected me.

For all the times when I thought Hope was gone.

And that was when Friendship and Brotherhood brought me up to my feet and told me to keep trying.

And now… Now is his turn to try again.

-x-

"You have a date? How come I don't know anything about it?" I asked my brother spontaneously the next morning.

He just smiled with his bad boy smile.

"You're my baby brother. I don't see a contract which says I've got to tell you everything."

Okay, he had a point.

"And what about… Tai?" His eyes darkened.

"I'm gonna talk to him t'day." I nodded. It **was** about time.

"Okay. Tell me how it went." He nodded and turned to stare out of the window.

I was going to have a little chit chat with Davis, too. I ate the last of the pancakes that Matt made me and got ready to leave. I stopped and asked.

"Hey, Matt."

"Yes, T.K.?"

"If someone turned possessive… I mean, if I had a friend… errr… never mind."

"Takeru Takaishi! Finish your thought."

"Well, if I had a problem with someone… Would you help me and tell me what to do?"

Matt laughed. And this time it sounded real.

"No. I would deal with that guy myself." He gazed at me.

"How do you know it is a guy?" I asked, slightly dazed.

"Do you have that problem?" He countered. I ignored that and ran out.

"Bye bro." See you in school.

Matt was, like always, going to be late. I was going to be early. Did it make any sense?

Nope.

Approximately ten minutes later I was sitting on a bench. Waiting. I gazed to the clock.

Late, of course. What did I expect? I rose and turned to the school when I heard my name.

"T.K." Davis said. He had to be late, but at least he arrived here.

"Hey Davis." I said.

"Sorry I'm late. I forgot." His face turned slightly pink in embarrassment.

"Never mind. I wanted to talk to you." His face became serious and he nodded.

"I guessed so far." It was all about a choice, you see. Everybody had it.

Would it be those simple choices to turn left or right on crossroads, to answer a) on the test or to tell someone your secrets.

But there are much harder choices.

Like confessing feelings. Or telling your best friend that you are in love with his girlfriend.

But in the end it all comes down to a crossroad.

And a simple choice.

Left or right.

Yes or no.

Mine was like that too. Tell Davis about the problem with Mari or stay silent. I owed him.

So I took the left path. Yes, I would tell him. And then we'll decide what to do.

-x-

As we headed to the gym, I told him all I knew. And when I finished, he just stared at me.

His eyes were a darker shade than minutes before. His fists were clenched and I was afraid he wouldn't anything rash. It was so like Davis to be hasty. But he didn't do anything. His just said those painful words.

"Why T.K.? Why did she tell that to you? Why not to me?"

His words were so full of pain and anger that I stood there, just stunned. He cared. Davis cared.

It's not like he didn't care for anyone before (I remembered when he had a crush on Kari very well.) I guess that girl just got under his skin.

"Davis-" I started.

"Don't T.K. just don't." He took couple of deep breaths.

"I will deal with this. Not you, not anyone. I and only I."

I jerked away from his when I heard his tone and saw his stiff position. His face softened in the next moment.

"Thank you for telling me. I really appreciate that. I guess… You make a very good friend."

Both of our faces flushed a little.

"**Takaishi! Motomiya**!" What are you two girls doing here! Change and in the gym. NOW!"

The coach yelled when he saw us in the hallway.

Davis flinched and fell on the floor. Some girls giggled in the distance.

"Well Davis, I guess we have to go." I said and offered him a hand. He smiled and took it.

"Of course Takaishi. I can't wait to nail you in basketball." I smirked.

"Like that's going to happen. Ever!" We both smiled as we entered the changing rooms.

-x-

The time passed quickly. I didn't even blink and it was lunch.

I took my seat next to Kari and looked around. Everyone was here.

With the exception of Tai and Matt. I glanced to Sora on the other side and saw a rather worried expression on her face.

That wasn't good. Or it was. I couldn't decide. I knew that my brother was talking to his best friend. On one side I was glad to know that.

Matt was keeping that inside for a long time.

On the other side… it was not so good.

If they get into a fight…

"No," I murmured, "I won't even think about it." Kari caught my eye and I was sure she heard my whisper, because in the next moment she spoke.

"Guys, I think it would be best if T.K. and I look for them. They are our brothers after all."

Everybody looked at us, even Izzy took eyes from his computer. I stood up, but Sora took my hand.

"Be careful T.K. I feel something is not right."

I nodded and gazed to the clock. We had ten minutes to search. We looked through almost all of the empty classrooms and were ready to give up when we heard some sounds from the empty computer club classroom. I looked at Kari. She returned the look and shrugged.

"Why you-"

"Wait for it, I'll get you."

The words were coming out.

I slowly opened the door and spotted my brother… with Tai… on the floor.

But they weren't fighting. They were laughing.

"Tai! I washed that shirt this morning." Kari said loudly and we got their attention.

"Kari! T.K.! What are you doing here?"

Tai said as he tried to get up, but Matt grinned and pulled him down, so he landed on his butt. The three of us laughed while Taichi scratched his head and said.

"That isn't funny Matt! Wait 'till I get you." And then he attacked him. Well I was not actually an attack. Tai started tickling him and pulling his hair.

"Matt, tell me, how much stuff do you put on it?"

"More than you." Yamato said and returned the 'attack'. I gazed at Kari and you looked at the sight. Life was sure strange sometimes.

"Um, Matt?" I started.

"What is it Teeks?"

"Did you talk about… you know… Sora?"

"Yes we did." Tai answered.

"And?" They both gazed at me. Brown and blue gaze met mine.

"And what?" They said in unison.

That was the moment when nothing made sense anymore.

**A/N:** Glad I'm finished with this chapter. REALLY GLAD. And I'm satisfied for a change.  
Btw. I lost count on the days. I think this is Thursday and the dance is on Friday. Must check although .

That means this is one of the final chapters! I plan to write two of them + possible epilogue.  
I'm sorry that this is late, but I had some other things on my mind. SORRY you guys who read this thing… .

That's it. Thank you for reading and reviews are always welcome  
~MB


	17. Plans And Changes

**Stand By Me**

_~Disclaimer: Digimon are not mine…_

**Edited: 12/05/'10**

**Chapter 17: Plans and Changes**

"Matt." I stated after the school finished.

Kari had to stay for the Art lessons, and I just didn't want to go home alone. It was, after all, a perfect opportunity to talk to my brother.

He slowly turned his head to me and I saw a grin flashing on his face.

"Hey bro. What a nice day, isn't it?" He said cheerfully. I smiled, too.

It was a nice day. The sun was shining and it was pretty warm. There were no clouds in the sky and just a small breeze blew.

"Yes it is." I answered. His eyes glowed with excitement.

"So T.K., what's between Kari and you?" My face grew hot and I counterattacked.

"What's between Tai and you?" His eyes widened for a second, but then his lips curved into a playful smile.

"Good one Teeks. Tai and I? We're good." I gave him a wary look and raised my eyebrows. He sighed.

"He already knew something was going on. I tried to evade him all the time after all. I couldn't do it anymore. I needed my best friend back. So I told him everything." He laughed slightly.

"And do you know what he did when I told him that I'm in love with his girlfriend? He hugged me." Matt sighed and shook his head.

"He didn't punch me, kick me or yell at me. He hugged me! And do you know he said? That if it's hurting me so much, he will break up with her. You should see his eyes T.K." He closed his eyes and breathed in a couple of times before he spoke again.

"He actually intended to do it. Because of **me**. He would choose me, no matter how much it hurt him. And then something in me changed. I saw things more clearly. And I said that if he breaks up with Sora, I'll kick his ass." He smiled and I smiled with him.

"So?"

" So what? I certainly won't stay in their way anymore and I've got my best friend back. The world is perfect." He grinned cheerfully.

Then he turned at me and his eyes watched me steadily.

"So, Kari and you?" I tried to ignore him, but my face grew redder.

"Takeru, you know you cannot hide that kind of things from me!" He exclaimed.

"She hides it from Tai." I said and his lips curved into a mischievous smile.

"There is something going on after all." I looked at him.

"Yes, but I won't tell you. I think you won't tell Tai, but he might get angry on you if he finds out he knew."

With that I waved and set off to my house, leaving slightly dazed Matt behind me.

-x-

I opened the door of my apartment when I noticed the surprise. My mum wasn't at work.

She was sitting at the table and talked on the phone. I smiled and tried to catch some words from the conversation.

"…I know, but how will they accept it? Yes, I think that too. Mhm. So we have a deal? Okay. Hugs and kisses. No, I think not. No, you hang up. Oh, T.K. is home. Yes, I'll say 'hi' to him. Love ya." She finished and carefully put the phone on the table.

"Hey T.K. Your father says 'hi'. So how was school honey?" I took a seat in front of her and saw some real estate adverts.

"Okay, mum. So why are you looking at these?" I asked and pointed to the newspaper. She sighed and nervously glanced around.

"Well, this was intended to be a surprise, but as you caught me," Joyful sparkle appeared in her eyes, "I'll tell you. Your father and I are considering moving in together. So Yamato and you won't be separated anymore. But the real problem is whether we should move in with him, or to buy a new flat." She said.

My jaw dropped open.

"Mum! Really?" She looked uncomfortable, probably worried about my actions.

"Yes, T.K." She said carefully.

"It's the best for the baby. But if you don't want to-"

"I love the idea mum." I interrupted her.

"That is great!"" She looked surprised and happy. I hugged her tightly.

"Now we'll be able to be a real family." I said.

When I went to my room, I could still feel her warm eyes watching me with happiness.

-x-

After I've done my homework, I decided to go online and chat a bit. But, as that happens always, there was no one but Yolei and Davis online.

No Kari to tease, no Ken to talk with, no Matt to say the good news. I sighed. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to Yolei, but I could manage Davis.

I was thinking how to say 'hi' when a window popped open.

DTheMan says: _T.O. what's up? _

Overcomfident4U says: **Nothing much. **

DTheMan says: _Gr8. xD So I was wondering… Did you buy the tux yet?_

Actually I didn't. I needed to get it, but I didn't want to go alone.

Overcomfident4U says: **Nope. U? **

DTheMan says: _Neither. Wanna go with me?_

Well, I needed a companion…

DTheMan says: _If U want that is._

Overcomfident4U says: **Of course. I needed a company anyway.**

DTheMan says: _Gr8. Is tomorrow good for you?_

Overcomfident4U says: **Sure.**

Getting a tux on Thursday. I could live with that.

DTheMan says: _Kay, I'll call Ken and see if he wants to go. Knowing him, he's already got it. See ya later. _

_DTheMan is offline. _

Yeah, see you. I sighed and went to get a glass of water. I noticed a paper pinned to the fridge. It was a note.

_Went out on my yoga lesson. You were so busy and I didn't want to interrupt you. Be back till nine. Love, Mum. _

I smiled and went back to my room. Another window popped open.

Not That Girl says: _Teeeeeeeeeks. I miss U. Call me when you see this. Gotta go (Tai is being annoying). _

_Not That Girl is offline. _

I sighed and disconnected. Just my luck. I went to get a glass of water and missed Kari.

I turned to the phone and dialed her number.

"Kamiya residence." A male voice said.

"Hi Tai, T.K. here."

"Ah, my sister," He said it with obvious annoyance in his voice, "is waiting for your call. You should see her. She is all like grinning and jumping around." He sighed and I heard a sound of struggle.

"No I'm not. Give. Me. The. Phone. TAI!" Tai cried out in pain and said something. Kari decided to ignore him.

"Hey T.K. Sorry if Tai bothered you. He has a date with Sora and is really cranky."

"Hah, I figured that out. So?"

"What?"

"You said to call you."

"Ah, yes. I just wanted to see if you are free tomorrow." I shrugged.

"No, I'm not unfortunately. I have to go shopping." She sighed and I heard disappointment in her voice.

"I thought you could save me from shopping with Mimi. We have to get a dress, so she's taking Sora, Yolei and me into an invasion of the mall." I chuckled. She sounded like she was going to fight some epic villain, not shopping.

"You just laugh. It's not funny!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, look that on the bright side, if you miss that you won't get the dress and you'll have to explain Mimi why you left with me."

"And with our luck she would tell it to Tai. I know."

"Cheer up a little. Look forward to the dance."

"Why? I'm not even close to a good dancer."

"You'll have a good looking date." She laughed.

"Yeah, that's great. Anyway I was thinking. We should tell Tai at the dance."

"About what?"

"You know… us. Being together." I sighed.

Well, Tai would know that sooner or later. So…

"Okay. But you'll tell him." I didn't want to face Tai.

"Sure. Oh, he's back. Gotta go."

"Bye."

Why did I feel like we were about to do something dangerous?

**A/N:** Awful lot of dialogues in this one. But it's okay. I think. I hope so.


	18. The Conclusion

**Stand By Me**

_~Disclaimer: Digimon are not mine…_

**Edited: 12/05/'10**

**Chapter 18: The Conclusion**

"What do you think of this one? Or should I go with white?" Davis kept bothering me about his tux.

Should he choose black or white? Or slightly gray. Or maybe deeper gray?

"Davis, I have to admit it, I feel like I'm shopping with a girl." Davis's face flushed a bright pink.

"Y-you don't think that." He mumbled to himself. I heard myself chuckle.

"Really, whatever color you pick, it's going to be okay." I assured him. He nodded and said quietly.

"I don't want Mari to be disappointed. After all…" His expression suddenly brightened and he gazed to the last two outfits.

"So it's either black or this… um… dark gray?" He stood there for a couple of minutes, and I still heard him talking to himself.

"Why the hell didn't I left my mother pick this?" He kept looking at the two tuxes, mesmerizing every centimeter of each one. I smiled.

He was entering the zen state. I saw that quite often when I was with girls. Shopping, of course. They just couldn't be satisfied until they found the perfect shirt/skirt/jeans/dress etc. And that was the zen state.

"Davis, you gonna stay there all day just looking at those?" I asked with a hint of mockery in my tone.

"Nah," He finally spoke, "I'll get the gray one." He sighed, picked the dark gray outfit, and went to pay it. He suddenly stopped and I bumped into him.

"Hey, what's wrong? Having second thoughts?"

"No, but I was wondering. How come you didn't pick your tux?" He asked with doubt visible in his voice.

"But I did." I grinned and showed him the plain black tux in my hand.

"WHAT?" He jumped in surprise.

"You just picked it up?" I shrugged.

"Well, I knew what I wanted from the start." Actually that wasn't really the whole truth.

This morning, Matt and I were talking about the dance. He said he was going to go in the white tux, so I could pick the black one. And Kari also said that black would look good on me. So, yeah, I just listened to them.

"Never mind." Davis sighed and glanced to the clock.

"Damnit, Ken is waiting us at the café. Why didn't you tell me that I wasted 45 minutes to pick this damn outfit?" I smiled at his outburst.

"You just looked so deep in thoughts, I didn't have the heart to snap you out." I crossed my hands over my heart and smiled.

"Whatever. I feel like a girl." He went on ranting how he wasted almost an hour on clothes. We paid for the stuff and went to meet Ken. For this time he didn't have Yolei glued to him.

"You are late guys." He said quietly as he glanced at us.

"Yeah, Davis had problems with ch-"

"With the map. I just couldn't find the right café." Davis flushed deep crimson and finally collapsed in the chair.

"O-okay." Ken said as he caught my gaze and started grinning.

"What's so funny?" Davis asked as he spotted us laughing.

"Nothing." I managed to say.

"Yeah right."

"So Ken, how come you didn't come with us?" Ken stopped laughing and his face showed a rather calm expression.

"Well, my mum and Yolei kinda got together and picked my tux." His face became soft pink with flush.

"See Davis, you don't have to be embarrassed. Ken went through much worse."

"You don't even know." Ken mumbled.

I chuckled and imagined the mix of his cheerful mum and Yolei. Maybe he had to model for them. I laughed at the thought.

The waitress came and we ordered our drinks. Coffee with milk was currently the best choice for me 'cause I didn't sleep that well this night.

I dreamed about that sad girl again. But this time, she smiled, and I actually could see that she got happier every time I 'visited'. Or dreamed about her.

Those dreams took all my energy and I woke up this morning feeling like a zombie.

And the school was plain boring. I wanted to skip classes (yeah, I was good student, but skipping is healthy sometimes) but Kari said I should stay. The classes were shortened tomorrow because of the dance. So I stayed with her, we had all the classes together today after all.

I saw the headache closing in and I didn't look forward to the evening. All I need was another bad dream.

Sound of Ken's shouting and Davis's laughing broke my train of thoughts.

""That isn't funny Davis." A very angry Ken said. He had a brown stain on his shirt.

"You have no idea how funny it is." I spotted the waitress who was flushed deep red and apologizing in embarrassment.

"It's nothing." Ken said and hushed the apologizing woman. She went away, while Davis didn't stop laughing.

"Ken, that was funny."

"What happened?" I asked, slightly dazed. Davis's expression became serious.

"You honestly didn't see?"

"No, I-" He started laughing like a lunatic again.

"Well, you see the young lady here, kinda…" Ken's tone was awkward as he stopped talking. Davis finished the sentence for him.

"She kinda tripped over and spilled the coffee all over him. And that isn't all. Her hair tangled in the buttons of his shirt." **(A/N: I hope you know what I mean.) **

Ken's face flushed and he sighed.

"And what is so funny about it?"

I grinned, too.

"Nothing Ken, leave the googlehead laughing." Davis had prickles of tears in his eyes. He took a couple of deep breath and calmed himself down.

"Oh, boy I didn't laughed like this in a very long time." He said as we left the café and headed to our homes.

-x-

Few hours after, I put the last letter on my essay and sighed. Finally homework was over.

I still felt drained and a predicted headache was bumping through my skull. I really didn't have much to do, so I fell asleep. Or I intended to before my phone rang.

I sighed and answered it. A cheerful voice was heard from the other side.

"Hey Teeks. How is my gorgeous boyfriend today?"

"Ah, Kari. Nice to hear you. Not so great actually. I feel like I was run over by a truck. And what about you lovely?" She giggled.

"I'm fine. But I'm worried about you."

"Don't be I'll take a nap and everything will be alright. So what did you call me for?"

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you about the essay. How did you write the conclusion?" I read her my conclusion and she smiled.

"Oh, thank you. That was helpful. I should be going now and let you rest."

"Okay, bye Hika."

"T.K.," she suddenly said, "do you know how happy I'm to have you?"

I stayed silent. I really didn't know what to say.

"I'm really grateful you are with me and I just wanted to say to you that you bring out the happiness I didn't experience for a long time. You make me happy T.K.," She sighed heavily, "and I don't want to think about losing you. I don't know how would my life look without you. I-I love you." She quickly said.

I wanted to respond, but she hung up.

Did she just tell me she loved me? And hung up afterwards?

Damnit girl, I don't know what to think.

Did I love her?  
Yes, I did, from the first moment I met her. But that wasn't that kind of love.

This was innocent love. But it started to form and I started to fall in love with her.

So, yes, I did love her. And I was crazy **in** love with her.

"I love you too Kari." I whispered to the thin air, knowing that she couldn't hear me.

**A/N: **Another one. Yay for me. Sorry about not writing this earlier. I was busy, with you know school and stuff.

And I've got an announcement to make. This story is coming to an end. Only one or two chapters more to go. And I may write an epilogue.

Anyway, reviews are always welcome. So yeah, leave some?

~MB


	19. So Here I Am

**Stand By Me**

_~Disclaimer: Digimon are not mine…_

**Edited: 12/05/'10**

**Chapter 19: So Here I Am**

My mind was slightly hazy the next morning. That was the result of yesterday's thinking. Or maybe of the fact that it was roughly five in the morning.

In fact, I have to pack. Yes, the day has finally come. My mum announced to me that we're moving in with Matt and dad. I'll kinda miss our apartment, but the fact was that dad's place was bigger and more comfortable.

Not to mention that he has not one, but two spare rooms and most of the upper floor to himself. My mum always wanted to paint, but she didn't really have the money to start. Maybe now… I sighed.

My head began to hurt from all the thinking. I dragged myself out of the bed and started packing. It couldn't be that hard, could it?

-x-

Many yawns later my bag was packed. Everything I owned was neatly (more or less) stacked on a bed. I wore a pair of dark jeans and plain black T-shirt.

I glanced at the clock. Crap, I am late! Well, since I was used to it, I quickly scribbled a note to my mum which would hopefully explain the mess in my room and grabbed some cookies out of the counter.

And then I was on the road again, running fast, praying that I won't be late.

-x-

Well, I'll just say I made it in time. And let's just say it was the worst day of my life so far. Kari wasn't in school.

So, I won't bother you with describing my lonely and boring day. Short version: I delivered our project, got an A, skipped some classes with Ken, ate lunch, and skipped some more classes, this time with Davis.

"Hey dude, what's wrong?" He asked when we took a seat in the nearby café. The classes were shortened, but we still didn't feel like it was worth staying in school. This time Ken wasn't with us, mostly because of Yolei. All right, before you judge me, let's say Tai and Matt skip every Friday or so. And they don't even get a detention, just because teachers are used to it. My expression darkened.

"It's nothing, really. Just-"

"It's her, isn't it?" Some kind of smirk appeared on his lips. It continued to growl till it became a grin.

"Oh my God, you have truly fallen for her, didn't you?" My eyebrows furrowed. Should I tell this idiot of the last night events? Nah. It isn't worth it.

"Sure, Davis, whatever you say."

"Aww, c'mon. Cut that depressive stance. Be happy, tonight's the night. THE night." Ah, yes, tonight is THE night. Sure, whatever.

"Maybe she is sick. Maybe she won't come." I blurted out. Davis chuckled.

"Don't be such a pessimist."

"I. Am. Not. I'm just worried! When she is missing, it's like a part of me is gone. I can't even seem to know how my life looked like before I met her. I-I love her." I felt my face become red. Damn blood vessels. Davis's smile froze. He stood there dumbfounded. Then he began laughing again.

"Damn man, you're deep. But I know how you feel. Those women will be our doom." I sighed again. It was a rather pleasant day. We were currently sitting in the Odaiba Park. The sun was high up and there was absolutely no trace of clouds in the sky. Just endless blue wonder.

It was really a surprise. As I recall it, they announced rain for today. And yet, there were no clouds in the sky.

Spring, such a beautiful season. Just like love. Unpredictable, wonderful and just sometimes bitter. Because just as the cold spring showers can make you wet, the love can make you sad too.

Always changing, always different. And yet the same.

Love, spring. Spring, love. Two so different things, and yet so similar. I fell in love in spring. The thought suddenly crept inside my mind. I got a girlfriend in spring. Yes, that's true. And I will tell her that I love her then. Tonight.

"Hey T.K. what do you want to drink?" Davis's voice interrupted my train of thought.

"Um… lemonade?" It was just the question what kinds of twist will life bring to me.

-x-

"Mum, I'm home!" I called out.

"Hey sweety. Had fun in school?" No, I had fun outside the school.

"Yes mum."

"Oh, Teeks, Kari called to confirm you'll pick her up. She said she felt a little bit sick so she didn't come to school t'day. You should call her. And one more thing," She rose her finger to her chin, trying to remember what she had forgotten, "your father and I transferred the things to his place. So, all your stuff is there." She gave me a small smile.

"Sure mum, so I'll fetch my tux and come back here?"

"No, I was thinking that I should be there with you."

"O-okay. Bye." I picked the phone on my way to my room. It was now empty. No posters on the wall, no clothes in the wardrobe. It was just… empty. I sighed and collapsed on the bed. Then I dialed Kari's number and waited. God I wanted to just hear her voice. Someone answered after the third ring.

"Hello, Kamiya residence."

"Hey Tai, It's T.K. How is Kari doing?" Tai chuckled on the phone.

"I should have figured it was you. So worried 'bout your date, ah? Don't. She is okay, just went out to do some errands. You know, girly stuff." I grinned.

"So tell her I'll pick her up at half past 7?" The dance didn't start 'till 8pm, so I figured we would have some time to… errr… work things out.

"Okay T.K. See you then. Actually, I won't see you since I will be at Sora's, so… good luck." With that he hung up.

Yeah, luck. I'm definitely going to need it.

-x-

The afternoon flew by quickly. Before I knew it, I was at my dad's place. Matt and mum were quarreling 'bout something, and dad was reading the newspaper. It was already six o'clock and I sighed.

"Matt, we need to get ready. I told Kari I'll be there in half hour." Matt's blue orbs left mum's face and looked into mine.

"Sure bro." Mum shrieked and dad looked at her, slightly worried. Her eyes were sparkling with all sorts of emotion.

"My babies are growing up!" She shrieked again and pulled both Matt and me in a tight hug.

"Can't. Breathe." Matt managed to get out while his face turned to nice bright blue color. She let us go and started sniveling. Damn hormones. Dad winked at us and hugged her while we exited the room quietly.

"The pregnancy has really taken a toll on her. I don't remember the last time she was this emotional." Matt murmured.

"Yeah, neither do I." I whispered back and shot him a cheerful grin.

-x-

Breathe man. Breathe. In and out. Yes, I do know how to breathe. I've just_- errr-_ forgotten it. The reason? I'll get to that.

So there I was, all dressed up. Confident and bold. Well, at least until I press the bell button. Ding Dong.

And then. "Kari hurry up, Takeru is here!"

"Yeah mum, just one more minute." The door opened and I was facing rather ecstatic Mrs. Kamiya.

"Good evening T.K."

"Good evening ma'am." She giggled like a schoolgirl. Kinda creepy if you ask me.

"Kari will be here in a minute. Won't you dear?" She said in a raised voice.

"I'm here mum, don't yell." And then I forgot how to breathe. Awestruck. Wait. Better word is Karistruck. Because there she was.

My Hikari. My Light.

Her petite form was more graceful than ever. She wore a pale pink dress which made very hard for me to look and not drool. It wasn't that long either, it came down only to her midthigh. With her simple black, but still elegant, high heels and bracelets in the same color, she looked gorgeous.

Well, then I gazed at her face. Her hair was restrained by a single pink hairclip. Cute. She didn't wear much of makeup, I could tell that. Maybe a sweep of mascara and a bit of lip gloss which made her lips look even more seductive. And there I stood, awestruck.

"T.K. aren't you cute gawking like that." She giggled and blushed. I opened my mouth to say something. And closed it when words didn't come out. Hopefully, her mother jumped in.

"C'mon Hika, hug him. I wanna show my grandchildren some pictures, you know." I grinned when she turned beat red and pulled her into my arms.

"Don't worry about her. You look beautiful." I whispered in her ear. I could feel her loosen up and smile while her mother took some pictures. After few minutes, she snapped.

"Okay mum, that's enough!" And then she pulled me through the door.

"Bye Mrs. Kamiya!" I managed to say before the door closed.

-x-

"I can't believe she did that." Kari said as we slowly walked through the -mostly- empty streets.

"I'm actually glad that she did that." I replied. She turned to me and flashed me a cute smile. My face flushed.

"What? We will always have the memories." I slowly leaned down and kissed her. It was brief and we were apart just a moment after. I let my hand wander to her cheek and cupped it.

"You hung up on me last night." I whispered. Her face flushed a deep red color. She let out a whimper and gazed into my eyes.

"Yeah, I did."

"You never got to know my answer." I smiled at her, and she smiled back. How couldn't I fall for this girl? It was destined.

Everything about her lured me closer. Her scent, her eyes, her smile. I took another breath of that scent and slowly nuzzled her neck.

"Kari, I-"

"Guuuuuys, we're here, c'mon!" Someone shouted. I inwardly cursed my luck and broke away from her. I rose my gaze and spotted our friends.

Yolei and Ken, Tai and Sora, Davis and Mari, Matt and… someone.

The girl beside him had wavy strawberry blonde hair and startling dark amber eyes. She waved at us happily as we started approaching.

"Is that Mimi?" Kari silently asked. As I looked at the girl more carefully, I suddenly realized that she was right.

That _was_ Mimi. Her hair wasn't rosy as usual, but her natural color. She had a very carefree smile on her face and looked unusually happy.

"Hey, Meems, I almost didn't recognize you back there. You look fabulous." I said to her and she flushed red a little.

"Well, I figured I might do something different tonight. Something natural." She was wearing long black dress which enhanced her beauty even more.

"She does look gorgeous, doesn't she?" Matt asked and planted a kiss on her cheek. Mimi giggled like a little girl. My gaze fell on my own girl and I felt sudden desire to kiss her. Which was rather dangerous since Tai was there.

Tai and Sora were in each other's embrace and surely looked like a perfect couple. He had his black tux on and contrasted her white gown. It was like they came out of some sort of fairytale. He looked at her with love and care, like she was the only person in the world for him. She smiled at him, her warm features becoming even more beautiful.

Yolei and Ken were next to them. She decided to wear dark blue dress which deepened the color of her hair, which was gathered in the high ponytail. Ken was in the black tux, too, and I figured that they were perfectly matched.

Izzy was with some girl from the computer club. I wasn't sure, but I think her name was Kimiko. They were also matched perfectly, her red dress reflecting the wild color of his hair.

The last couple were Davis and Mari. She wore a short pale green dress, her raven locks loosely falling down her back, and her eyes reflecting the happiness she felt. Davis was next to her in his white tuxedo, his hand tangled with hers.

But none of those girls could compare to the beautiful maiden next to me. She was breathtaking. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Oi, what are we waiting for? Let's go inside." Davis said and I realized that it was already eight o'clock. Everybody nodded and we entered the gym.

-x-

There was so many people inside that I couldn't figure out how did they all fit in. Ken and Yolei soon left us because of their job, and the older ones, Izzy, Matt, Mimi, Sora and Tai, left to greet their classmates. The girls left to get their drinks, so Davis and I found a quiet little spot to chat.

We weren't exactly eager to dance, but were waiting silently for our girls to come. I just remembered something that I've been meaning to ask Davis.

"Hey, Davis?"

"Um?" He answered sleepily. I sweat dropped.

"What's between you and Mari? Did you finally settle things out?" He grinned and put his hands behind his head.

"Sure. We're alright now. It's all been a big misunderstanding." I opened my mouth to say something, but then I felt two warm arms on my waist.

"Hey beautiful." The brunette said.

"Hey yourself." I said back to her. Kari giggled and took my hand.

"Let's dance." I waved back at Davis, but he was too busy with his date to see me. I sighed. We slowly got to the dance floor.

Some slow song was playing so I put my hands on Kari's waist, while she wrapped hers around my neck. I lowered my head and planted few kisses along her jaw. Her face turned bright red.

"T.K.?"

"Mmm?" It was all I managed to say. I really couldn't believe my luck. She was here, in my arms, my dream girl.

"Kiss me." She whispered, putting all of her emotions in those two words. I didn't hesitate. My lips collided with hers. She was shy at first, but as I slowly nibbled on her bottom lip, she became more aggressive. I put all of the passion, love and frustration in that kiss. We broke apart, just to be back together moments after.

"There's something I need to say to you." I breathed between kisses. She slowly pulled back and I gazed in those beautiful coffee orbs, now laced with dark amber specks.

She didn't answer, just pulled me with her.

-x-

Moment after, we were outside, sitting on the bench. She was placed beside me, her long legs touching mine. I felt heat rushing through my body, all the way to my cheeks. I cupped her face and she leaned, placing her head on my chest. I stoked her hair lightly, admiring the silky feeling of it.

"You wanted to say something." She broke the silence. I pulled her up on my lap. She was now looking at me.

"Yeah, I did. You see Kari, you hold a very special place in my heart. I care about you so much, and I didn't feel like this for anyone except you. You see, I love you." She didn't respond. Instead she placed her forehead on mine.

"Forever?"

"And always." She smiled and leaned to kiss me.

"KARI!" A voice yelled.

-x-

She instantly jerked and pulled away. Her eyes narrowed and she seemed angry out of a sudden.

"Tai! What do you think you are doing?" She wiggled away for my hold and stood up. The older brunette was fuming. Sora was behind him, looking slightly annoyed with his temper.

"Explain yourself." He said with poison in his words. She crossed her hands across her chest.

"There isn't anything to explain. Why don't you just leave me Tai! I'm fifteen! I don't need a babysitter." She glared at him. He glared back. Suddenly Sora grabbed his wrist.

"C'mon, she has a point Taichi. You don't have to protect her anymore."

"Tai." I started and gulped. This was going to be interesting. I grabbed Kari's waist and pulled her closer, gathering my courage from her warmth. Tai's eyes narrowed a little bit.

"I'm in love with your sister. And she is right. You don't have to protect her anymore." Kari shot me an encouraging smile.

"I'll be happy to do that for you." Her eyes widened.

"Men." She murmured while Sora giggled. Tai was still watching us. For few seconds, I was actually expecting a punch in my face, but then he smiled.

"You will, won't you? Well, T.K., I'm glad it's you and not someone else." He tapped my shoulder and hugged Sora. She kissed him and he grinned.

"You see I wasn't so ill tempered."

"Yeah, sure." The red head said sarcastically before kissing him on the lips. Kari's leaned towards me and her lips brushed my ear.

"Wanna go inside before they start ripping their clothes off?" I laughed and took her hand in mine.

"Sure."

We glanced one more time at the couple before disappearing in the gym once again.

-x-

We found ourselves again on the dancefloor. Some sad, melancholic song was played. I pulled her tightly against me, so our noses were touching.

"So where do we stand?" She asked.

"Let's see… My parents are back together, I'm getting a sibling in few months, my friends are awesome and I've got a great girlfriend. What is there more to ask?" I smiled at her. She smacked me playfully.

"Don't mention your best friend is completely awesome." She said. I nodded.

"Well, best friend of mine, can I kiss you?"

"Only if you say the special words."

"I love you?"

"Wrong!" My brows furrowed.

"So, here I am, with a crazy desire to kiss you, and I don't know the special words?" She shot me that warm smile I love so much.

"Stand by me T.K." I leaned down to kiss her.

"I promise Kari. Now and forever."

~END~

**A/N: **Well, I'm sorry for not updating this sooner. Got a few things on my mind.

It's . Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, I can't believe it!  
Stay tuned for the Epilogue: Darkness in One's Heart.

~MB


	20. Epilogue

**Stand By Me**

_~Disclaimer: Digimon are not mine…_

**Epilogue: Darkness in One's Heart**

"T.K., wake up already!" Someone bumped my shoulder hard.

"Mom, I wanna sleep, leave me be." I murmured through my gritted teeth. The stranger began giggling.

"C'mon T.K., we'll be late." This time it didn't simply bump me, but pounced on me and began tickling me. I burst out laughing and my eyes snapped open.

"Stop it." I managed to say through my teeth, my laughter trapped in my throat. Her hands hesitated and stopped. I took my chance and rolled over. It was my turn to give her sweet tortures.

"T.K. stop! That tickles!" She shrieked through the laughter. Her eyes glittered like they always do when she smiles. They were full of emotions. I realized how lucky I was.

"I'll stop, but I demand a payment." I murmured in her ear. Those pools of hazels smiled and me. She gladly accepted my challenge. I liked that about her. No matter how hard she tried to show her feelings, you could always read 'em in her eyes. I placed a chaste kiss on her jaw and smiled when she flushed a bright pink.

"And what exactly do you have in mind?" She whispered seductively.

"Well…" I murmured as I crushed my lips against hers.

"Many, many wicked things." She smacked me in the shoulder.

"What?" I asked, smirking at her.

"Nothing." She said and tried to get up. Like I was going to let that happen. As soon as she was standing on her feet, I pulled her and she crashed against me. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Get up, the others are waiting. I can't believe this. We are going to be late because of you!" She sighed.

"You have five minutes to get up or I will…" She turned crimson.

"You will…-?" I teased. My Kari looked so beautiful with that blush on her cheeks.

"Never mind. Just hurry." She murmured to the thin air and closed the door of our cabin. We were at summer camp. Again. And just in case you wonder, it is the same camp we went when we first traveled in the Digital World.

The 6th anniversary of our first trip there was just couple of days away, and this year we decided to celebrate it here. At the very first place we were sucked in that amazing world.

Since all gates were closed, there was no way we could see our digimon anymore, but somewhere in our hearts, we knew they didn't forget us. Just like we didn't forget them.

I sighed at the old memories and started dressing. Kari ironed my clothes in the evening, saying she doesn't want to worry about me having nothing to wear. Isn't that lovely? She irons, she cleans and she cooks. I feel kinda useless here.

Anyway, I put the dark baggy jeans and yellow T-shirt one me and hurried outside. The gang- the new as well as the old one- was there.

Tai and Sora were sitting underneath the tree, their cheeks brushing. They were talking silently at each other. At the one moment Sora blushed furiously and pummeled Tai's head. He burst out laughing and kissed her playfully.

Izzy was, as always, sitting on the grass, his eyes plastered on the monitor in front of him.

Davis was next to him, stretching his arms and yawning. It turned out that he somehow managed to talk the computer whiz to give him lessons, because he nearly failed Computer Science. I chuckled at them and turned my gaze at the other kids.

Yolei was with Kari, chatting at the picnic table. Matt and Mimi were next to them.

Mimi was fixing her now hazel hair and Matt was writing something. A song maybe? He had gotten a lot of inspiration lately. Blame his oh so fabulous girlfriend for that.

I watched as his blue orbs scanned the area and stopped on Mimi. He smirked and his pen started moving on the paper once more. Cody and Ken were trying to figure out how to barbeque.

And Joe? Joe was freaking out when they started the fire and when it almost burned him. Cody and Ken laughed at the maniac shriek he let out. I smiled and joined them.

"Hey Joe, long time no see." I said to the medicine student. His eyes met mine and he fixed his glasses.

"Hey T.K., wow you have grown. I really was a long time."

"T.K., come here and help us with this." Ken said as he eyes the fire carefully.

"Don't say to me that the genius doesn't know how to make barbeque." Ken sweat dropped.

"I've never done it before you know." Cody watched in amusement as the raven head rolled his eyes.

"Joe, you gonna help us?" Joe looked at his fingers and shook his head.

"Nope. I ain't gonna risk my fingers. I have summer school you know." We all sweat dropped. Old habits die hard, and obviously Joe's habits never die.

"Okay, it shouldn't be so hard. What could possibly happen?"

-x-

A couple of burns later, we placed the food on the table.

"You did it guys." Mimi laughed.

"And it doesn't look so bad either." Matt said while eying the food carefully. He sighed and grabbed a hamburger.

"And it doesn't taste so bad either." He smiled. Yolei chuckled and pecked Ken.

"My hero made me hamburgers! Thank you so much." Ken flushed dark red and Yolei hugged him.

"Davis, Tai, Sora, Kari! C'mon and eat." I called out for the rest of the group. Kari fixed her gaze on the food and sat beside me. As she examined the burger in her hands, she couldn't stop but asked.

"Hey, you sure it isn't poisoned, raw or something like that?" I chuckled and nuzzled her neck.

"You have such little faith in me?" I ask with hurt in my voice.

"Hey, we are trying to eat in here." Someone yelled. I raised my gaze and met no one else that Tai. I placed a peck on Kari's cheek and brushed her ear with my words.

"We'll finish this talk later." She nodded.

"Tai, would you stop that? I don't see eating has stopped you from making out with Sora. Sorry Sora." She said and winked at the red head. Sora giggled as Tai nearly choked on his third burger.

"That's… not… funny…!" He gasped as Matt patted his back.

"Yes it is Tai. You can be such a baby sometimes." Mimi said while giggling. We all laughed as Tai's face turned red. He turned to Sora for some help and she chuckled and kissed him on the lips.

"So Davis, how come you didn't invite Mari here?" I asked the goggle head. He sighed and fished something from his pocket.

"She is on vacation in Okinawa. She sent me this postcard. She says hi to all of you." He gave me the card. On the front page was a photo of Mari, an older man and a little girl.

"Hey Davis, who are these people on the photo?" I heard Kari ask as she peeked into the picture in my hands.

"Oh, yeah. The man is her father, and the girl is her younger sister. I think her name is Riko or something like that. Dunno, I didn't actually pay attention when she talked about it." He admitted. He nonchalantly put his hands behind his head and grinned. I gave the photo to the others and they admired it.

"I wanted to go to Okinawa this summer, but this interrupted with my plans!" Mimi shrieked.

"It is so beautiful out there. The nature is amazing and the beaches…" She trailed off as little hearts appeared in her eyes. Matt sighed.

"Hey Meems, stop daydreaming will you?" He hugged her and she smiled.

"Old habits die hard hon." She commented.

"Hey Matt, I saw you writing something before. Is it a new song?" I asked. He shrugged.

"It may be."

"Yeah Matt, let us hear it." Tai added.

"After the lunch." Matt promised and gave us a meaningful look.

-x-

"I'm full." Tai said and tapped his stomach.

"Tai, there are still some cookies left. Do you want some?" Yolei said.

"On the other hand, I think I could fit some more food." The brunette grinned. I glanced at Kari, who carried the same expression as I did, and sweat dropped.

"Be careful big brother, Sora may not want you when you get fat." She giggled. Tai, who was on his third cookie, choked and his face turned a nice blue color. It would be nice, that is, if Tai wasn't choking. Sora roughly patted his back and his face regained its natural color.

"That was not funny Kari," Sora said while surpassing a giggle, "although you could go easy on the food, Taichi." Tai put on his signature grin and kissed her.

"I know you would never leave me, because you think I'm absolutely handsome and you adore me."

"And you are so overconfident, hon."

"You like that, too."

"Oh, get a room." Matt said and the entire group burst into laughter. The lovey-dovey couple pulled apart, blush still staining their cheeks.

"Hey, Matt, I think you promised us something!" Mimi shrieked in high pitched voice.

"Mmm, okay," Matt sighed while he got his guitar onto his lap," this is something I've been working on, but it's not quite finished."

He cleared his throat and started humming while he hit the guitar's strings.

_Tell me girl, tell me  
If we aren't meant to be  
Why do our hands fit perfectly,  
Like two pieces of a broken heart?  
Why do our words sound so happy,  
Even if are apart?  
Why do our kisses awake the other side of me,  
The one that I never let anybody see?_

_And tell me why, just why,  
Your presence keeps me sane.  
And tell me why, just why,  
Your voice is always there to guide me._

_Why, oh, why we aren't meant to be?_

_Tell me girl, tell me  
If you don't know me  
Why do your dreams linger in my memory,  
Even if I never met you?  
And just why do tears that I shed for you feel so real,  
Even if I never met you?_

_Tell me girl, tell me  
If we aren't meant to be  
Why do I keep dreaming your face?  
Why do I keep seeing your hazel eyes in my mind?  
Why do I see you beside me in the mirror?_

_If we aren't meant to be…_

He kept humming with the melody for some time after he stopped singing. He sighed and put his guitar down and looked at us with his crystal eyes. Something stirred in my arms. I unconsciously pulled Kari onto my lap, and she was blushing furiously. I grinned and nuzzled her neck.

"Wow, Matt that is really beautiful." Mimi said and hugged him. Matt lost his balance and he fell on the floor with Mimi on top of him.

"Why, get a room, will you?" Tai grinned and Sora smacked him lightly.

"Really, Matt, that was beautiful." She said.

"Yeah, dude, how do you come up with that heartbreaking shit?" Davis commented. I could feel Kari and the girls glaring at him.

"Girls like 'that heartbreaking shit' Davis!" Yolei said and stuck her tongue at him.

"Hey, hey don't fight now, will ya?" Matt mused.

"Well, Davis, it's quite easy to make something up when you have someone who inspires you." He gave Mimi a wink.

"Oh... " Was Davis' only answer. Again, we laughed and looked at the sky. It was a rather sunny day, without any fluffy clouds. Joe suddenly yawned and stretched his arms.

"I think I feel sleepy. I'll go and take a nap." He walked over to the hut and shut the door. Tai and Sora, accompanied with Ken and Yolei, and Matt and Mimi, went to take a walk.

"They are just sneaking out to get away from us." Kari whispered into my ear. I chuckled. Davis went to the nearest tree and dozed off. Izzy was occupied by his computer and Cody went to make Joe company, probably by sleeping. That left me and my girl alone. I stood up and offered her a hand.

"Care to take a walk?" She nodded and I pulled her up. I tangled my fingers with hers and we left.

-x-

We were walking for a few minutes until we came to the edge of the forest. It was beautiful really. The valley spread under the cliff for as long as you could see it, and it was edged by the mountains.

"Care to rest a little?" Kari asked, dazed by the view.

"Yeah, it's a pretty nice place." She smiled at me and we sat on the soft green grass. Somewhere in the distance bird sang. It was really beautiful, the nature. But not near as beautiful as her.

I stroked her cheek and removed a lock of her brown hair from her face. She leaned onto me and we sat there, just enjoying ourselves.

"It's so different." She murmured softly.

"Different from what?" She shrugged.

"From the Digital World. But the same actually."

"I can't believe that six years already passed."

"Six years since we met." I grinned and pecked her.

"There were both good and bad times."

"More good than bad," I said,"we won after all. We brought peace to the both worlds."

"Both worlds…" She echoed, clearly lost in her thoughts. There was that look again. Her eyes got hazy, like she was thinking about something sad. I pulled her closed.

"What's on your mind Hika?"

"There aren't just two worlds, you know. There the third. The Dark Ocean." I felt her shiver like she was freezing.

"Sometimes I feel like I lost something there. A piece of me. Like some part of me remained trapped in that place, just calling out for someone to help. A lot of things make a person whole. All its desires, dreams, sorrows, memories and… fears. There isn't really a human without all of that." She looked me with her brown pools.

"No matter how deep I try to bury it, the fear will always be there. The fear of that place. The fear of darkness. 'Cause at the end of the day, we all fear the boogey man in the closet. Just my boogey man is far worse than everybody else's."

She obviously didn't notice tears rolling down her cheeks, because she kept looking at me. I felt like I could see her soul through her eyes. And it was full of dread.

"Hush, Hika. You know I'm always here for you." I placed her head on my chest and gently stroked her hair. I remembered that little girl that haunted my dreams. She was afraid, too. She needed comfort, too. She needed someone to be at her side.

"I'm afraid. I'm afraid that you will leave me. I'm afraid that I will fall into darkness again."

"I am here Hikari. And I will always be with you, to comfort you, to hold you, to keep the boogey man away. I will never leave you." She nodded distantly.

"It is better since you… Since we… It's better now I'm with you. Maybe one day, I will gather the courage to fight it. But now, stay with me." I planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Of course. After all, what is Hope without a guiding Light?" I could see that little gray girl smiling in my mind's eye.

All everybody wants is someone to love them. All that she wanted is someone who could chase the loneliness again. All that my Kari wanted was someone to keep her from that same loneliness. Because, sometimes, no matter how many people are around you, you just feel alone.

I've experienced that feeling so many times after my parents divorced. But I somehow managed to keep those feelings at bay, creating a mask for everyone to see. I thought I was happy. I forced a smile for everybody, but never got too close to anybody.

Except her.

My Hikari.

But after all, we all must face that monster in the darkness. And when we do, it's better to have someone to rely on.

I breathed in her scent.

"We all have problems Kari. We all do. Will you help me face mine?" She let out a strange sound, something between a snarl and a giggle.

"I just told you how messed up I am, and you are asking for my help? What did I do to deserve you, Teeks?" She laughed into my chest. I stroked her cheeks and kissed her hair.

"Just stay with me, okay? We'll figure out all along the way." She brushed her lips against mine. I leaned onto the kiss and deepened it. I could never get enough of that tingling feeling. She tangled het petite fingers in my hair and my hands wandered down to her waist.

"At the end of day, we will have each other." I rubbed my nose against hers.

"And that will be just enough to scare the darkness away."

I remembered something suddenly.

"Um, I have something for you." I quietly whispered and reached for my pocket. I placed a tiny silver ring in her hand.

"It's a promise ring. Um, I know it's kinda old and all that, but I think it would be… I mean if you don't want to wear it…" I trailed off. I scratched the back of my head and flushed. Her eyes widened. She was even more beautiful that way. She turned the ring in her hand few times.

"It's beautiful T.K. I'll be happy to wear it." I flushed even harder, if that was possible.

"'You have all of me. Hikari, my Light.' It's beautiful Teeks." She chirped and pecked my cheek.

"You like it?" I asked, slightly confused. "Of course silly. I think it's so sweet of you."

I nuzzled her cheek and kissed her once again. Maybe fairytales were real after all.

"I love you Takeru Takaishi." She whispered against my lips.

"I love you too Hikari Kamiya."

-x-

**A/N: I can cry now, right? This is the very long fic I've finished. The chapters are being edited and reposted :)**

**Thank you all who reviewed, or just read. **

**Btw. the song was just a drabble of mine, sorry, if it isn't good. xD**

**Love ~MB**


End file.
